Alvin and the chipmunks Healing the wounds
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Dave sends Alvin to a supermarket to get some things for Miss Miller but, on his way there he meets a homeless girl who had a sad childhood and he tries to be there for her as her enemies approach her. Will Alvin change the girls life and maybe have a connection with her, or will her enemy's stand in his way? (STORY IS CONPLETE AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME HOW WAS IT:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On Monday morning which was the week when the chipmunks didn't have school because thanksgiving was approaching, the Seville family were home and all of them including Dave who decided to take the week off because he wanted this years thanksgiving to be special and better than the previous ones and he wanted to spend the week with the boys, slept a few extra hours as well.

The birds were singing and the sky was still a bit dark with no clouds. Suddenly one of the boys wakes up and he was the only chipmunk who causes trouble resulting in getting himself grounded by his father. Yep you are correct, it's none of other than Alvin Seville. The 15 year old boy who everyone thinks, that he only cares about himself but, deep down they know that Alvin loves his brothers and his fathers and would do anything for them to be happy. Alvin yawns before stretching for a few seconds. "Boy, I feel like I've been born again" he said to himself feeling energized and ready to start the day. Alvin puts on his sandals before heading to his closet to grab his usual red sweater with the yellow A on the front and a pair of jeans.

After getting dressed, he puts on his Nike shoes and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile Dave, who woke up a minute after Alvin, heads to the kitchen to make his morning coffee as he still wears his pajama pants and a white t shirt. As Dave pours water in the coffee maker, he looks out the window in front of him and sees Miss Miller approaching his home so, he puts the coffee on the counter and heads to the door.

She was about to knock but, Dave opens the door which surprised her. "Well good morning Miss Miller, sorry i didn't mean to scare you. Anyway I saw you coming here from the kitchen window so what brings you here?" questioned Dave. The woman looks at him frowned and says "good morning David, I'm so sorry for coming this early but, could you do me a favor?" the man nods "of course" Miss Miller takes out a pice of paper from her purse and hands it to him. "I need a few things from the supermarket that's close to here but, I can't go because lately I've been having some back problems and I'm amazed that I was able to get here without falling to the ground not being able to move. Also, my car doesn't want to start so, could you get me those few things that I need from the super market please?" the woman pleaded as Dave stared to smile.

He cleared his throat before saying "sure Miss Miller I'll go get your groceries and would you like to join us for breakfast?" The woman looks at him appreciating his generosity and says "that would be great David and thank you for accepting to do me that favor" the man holds the door for the woman letting her in. "No problem, and I was-" "HEY DAVE IS BREAKFAST READY YET, BECAUSE I'M PLANNING TO GO TO THE SCATE PARK IN A FEW MINUTES?" Alvin rudely interrupted as he came from the stairs. Dave looks at his son making his way to the couch and questions him "Alvin can't you see I'm talking to Miss Miller here?" Alvin looks at Miss Miller standing behind his father before saying "oh sorry, I didn't know Miss Miller is here" Dave looks from his son back to the woman and says "breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you can sit on the couch and wait-" "Could I help? I mean I don't mind giving you a hand making breakfast?" asked Miss Miller. Dave tells her "sure I could use some help" Dave leads the way to the kitchen leaving Alvin alone in the living room.

Alvin turns on the tv and begins to change the channels and as he's doing that, he hears someone coming from upstairs. He looks to see who it was and it was his youngest brother Theodore who looked hungry. The young boy looks at his older brother and says "good morning Alvin, beautiful day isn't it?" Alvin looks back at the tv and says "uh-huh" Theodore heads to the kitchen. Alvin who kept flipping the channels, found nothing interesting to watch as he waited for breakfast so, he makes up his mind and turns off the tv before heading to his room. When he gets there he sees Simon looking for something under his bed. Alvin passes by him and gets his skateboard that was leaning against the closet door. He was about to make his way out but Simon stops him. "Alvin have you seen my glasses?" he asked before bumping his head on his beds steel bars that hold it.

Alvin tries not to laugh and helps his brother up. "No I haven't seen them" replied Alvin. Simon who was seeing everything blurry, tells his brother "how did they just disappear? I remember I left them on the nightstand before falling asleep" Alvin shrugs and says "well I'm going to go now, I'm going to the skatepark" Alvin leaves the room. When he passes by the kitchen, he hears Dave talking on the phone. "Oh right now? "Oh I see" "well if it's that urgent that i'm on my way" Alvin goes in the kitchen and sees Miss Miller opening some eggs letting them drop in a pan and he also sees Theodore digging for something in the fridge. Dave turns to look at Miss Miller and says "oh I'm so sorry Miss Miller, I know I told you that I would-" Dave stopped speaking when he saw Alvin. "On second thought, I'll make sure your groceries get here before this afternoon" said Dave before approaching his oldest son.

Alvin didn't like what he heard and he especially didn't like the look Dave gave him so, he was about to run but, Dave stood in front him. "Alvin do me a favor and go get Mis Miller some items that she needs from the super mar-" "Please no Dave, it need to get to the skatepark before nine arrives because there are always some other dudes using my ramps-" "Alvin" "PLEASE DAVE ask me later because I need to get-" "ALVIN" "Come on Dave, why don't you ask Simon or Theodore to go get-" "ALLVIIIIIIINNN" "Okay, okay geez" Alvin gave up knowing he couldn't convince Dave. "That's better, now here's a list of the items she wants and-" Dave takes out his wallet and gives him a twenty. "Here's the money" Alvin puts the money and the list in his pocket. "Dave why don't you ask Simon or Theodore to go instead?" Dave crosses his arms and says "because Theodore could get lost and he is still to young to go out on his own. Simon can't go either because last night he promised me that he was going to be busy today fixing my computer. Another reason why I don't ask one of the two, is because, I asked you first" Alvin was irritated by this and says "okay fine but, I may take long though because the supermarket that's close to here, is always packed on Mondays" Alvin finishes talking before putting his skateboard on the sofa. He heads out the door and takes out the list Dave gave him.

Ten minutes later, Alvin was halfway there and he was starting to get bored from just walking so he gets an idea and reaches in his pocket. Suddenly he stops walking and says "oh crap, I forgot my phone" he kicks an empty beer bottle that was on the side walk making it hit a tree. After a few more minutes of walking, he hears a noise coming from his left. He stops walking once again and looks at an alleyway. His eyes scan every corner and every dumpster expecting to see a raccoon or a rat or something making those noises. Normally anyone who passes by an alleyway and hears a noise would just walk away but, Alvin didn't because the sound was a beautiful melody someone was humming. Alvin approaches a dumpster and looks behind it to find nothing.

Alvin wasn't scared nor creeped out by the beautiful noise coming from a spooky place. Instead it encouraged him to find out where it was coming from. Alvin begins to look at another dumpster but finds nothing again. The sky was still a bit dark so it was hard for him to see where it was coming from. There weren't any lamp post around the area which made it more difficult for him. Suddenly as he approached a huge broken flat screen tv he questions "is anybody there?" Um sorry for bothering you but, I just wanted to say that you sound amazing" he waits for a few seconds but he hears nothing in response. The melody now stopped and everything was now quiet. Alvin looked behind and all sides but doesn't see anyone.

Unexpectedly, the flat screen falls face down and behind it, was girl frozen in fear. Alvin jumped from the loud noise before looking at what made it. He was amazed to see two electric blue eyes looking at him. The girl who had her messy hair down, looks back at him as she begins to tremble "No no please don't hurt me, I'm just here to look for food because I'm really hungry but, I'll go now" the girl stood up and began to run away. Alvin was astonished by what he was witnessing because he had never seen such beautiful eyes before and had never heard such beautiful voice before. "WAIT" he shouted. The girl stops running before turning to face him. Alvin gets close to her and says "wait, I'm not going to hurt you" the girl takes a step back and questions "oh okay, what do you want from me then?" Alvin knew that the girl was scared of him which made him feel horrible even though he wasn't scaring the girl intentionally. "I wanted to tell you that, the melody you were humming sounded beautiful, so beautiful that I thought it was an angel humming" the girls cheeks get pink and smiles a bit. "Uh thanks, no one has ever told me that before" said the girl as she felt that he wasn't a threat to her.

Even though it was still somewhat dark, Alvin was still able to see her thanks to the moonlight. He looked at her clothing which was a long sleeve pink shirt that was dirty with holes and she had dark wash jeans that had huge holes exposing her knees and he also saw some red stains on them. The girl began to feel creeped out by him staring so she asked him, "sooo.. What's your name?" Alvin looks from her pants to her before saying "oh sorry where are my manners, I'm Alvin Seville but, you can call me the great Alvin Seville" Brittany could hear the cockiness in his voice and says "I'll call you Alvin, and my name is Brittany" "I don't know my last name is though" said the girl as she shook his hand. Alvin looked at her confused and questions "wait, you don't know your last name? But how?" Brittany was about to answer but, the noise of her stomach growling stops her.

She rubs her stomach and tries not to think about food. Alvin sees her movements and which reminded him that the girl was going to look for food in the dumpsters if he didn't showed up. "It's a long story, anyway I need to find something to eat or drink because I haven't gotten any for three days" Brittany walks by Alvin but, he quickly stops her by gently touching her shoulder. "Wait, is it cool with you if you could come with me to the supermarket that's near, so I can buy you some food?" Alvin questioned before smiling friendly at her. Brittany was stunned by his kind offer and says "no it's okay, please don't spend your money to buy me food because I'm not worth it. I'm just a homeless girl who is not important to anyone and who is a nobody and I've been looking for a job but no one wants to hire me" even though Alvin met the girl a few minutes ago, those words was like a stab to his heart. "Brittany don't say that alright, you're young girl who I can see that she can have a great future for herself. Also your so beautiful that-" Alvin stopped him so from talking as he realized what he just said.

Brittany's cheeks get pink again and she says "thanks Alvin, your the first guy who has told me that" Alvin mentally slaps himself before saying "your welcome Brittany. So shall we get going?" the girl giggles and says "we shall" Alvin leads the way to the store as the girl follows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alvin and Brittany got to the store but, as they were about to head inside, Brittany stays still. This gets Alvin's attention so he questions her "hey what's wrong?" the girl kept her eyes on a guy inside and replies "Alvin, I can't go in there" this confuses Alvin so he asked her "what do you mean? Brittany still kept her eyes on the guy and says "I mean that I'm not allowed to go in there" Alvin places his arms on his hips and asked "why?" Brittany takes her eyes off the guy and looks at Alvin. "You see that bald guy moping the floor, he's the manager and he doesn't allow anyone who is homeless in his super market" replied Brittany as she begins to remember the first time she came to the place. Alvin looks at the guy inside and was starting to feel angry. "Brittany" he calls. "Hmm" she replied. "That guy won't do anything to you as long as I'm around, so come on" Alvin made his decision so, he places his arm around her shoulder and they go inside. A bell rang when the doors opened so, the guy turns to look at his customers and sees Alvin and Brittany however, he couldn't get a good look at Brittany's face because Alvin was blocking his view.

Alvin takes Brittany where the produce aisle is. He removes his arm off her shoulders and takes out the list Dave gave him. "Alright let's see... Miss Miller wants lettuce" he mumbles before grabbing a bag. He places a ball of lettuce in the bag before tying it. Brittany watched him looking at the list and she tells him "you sure know which items you're looking for huh" Alvin looks from the list to her and says "yeah why do you say that?" Brittany embarrassingly looks at the ground and says "because i wish that I was like you, for example you probably know how to read and write and you know so much about today's world. However I don't know anything, I don't know how to read nor write, I don't know much about today's world" Alvin was speechless by what he just heard. He knew that the girl was homeless but, he didn't expect her be so clueless.

Brittany, looks up to look at him and sees the shocked look on his face. "Yeah I'm stupid and now that you know something about my life, I hope you comprehend that it's not worth helping me, so I better get going" Brittany was about to walk away but, Alvin grabs her wrist so she turns to look at him. Alvin kept holding her wrist and says "Brittany, you're not going anywhere, and just because you don't know the stuff that I know, doesn't mean that I'm going to look at you in a different way, don't say that you're not worth helping because you are. You're someone who has heart and feelings just like me, and deep down I know that you would do the same for me" Brittany felt like crying from joy because no one was sweet like Alvin was being with her. "Thanks Alvin, and I hope that we can become good friends" she said which puts a smile on his face.

"That's what I wanted to hear, now let's go and find you something to eat" Alvin who was still holding her wrist, let's her go but grabs her hand instead. Even though Brittany didn't know him, she loved how of a great gentlemen and sweet he was being so, she felt comfortable holding hands with him. Alvin took her to an aisle where's there's nothing but chips and sodas. "Hey Brittany, I bet you're going to love these, their these spicy things called Takis and just by looking the bag, will make your mouth water" Alvin shows her the bag. Brittany looks the bag and says "Hmm, it sure does look tasty" Alvin takes one bag and they make their way to where the chocolates and cereals are. Alvin takes a bag of mini Hershey's chocolate for Brittany and then he begins to get the rest of the items that were on the list.

Fifteen minutes later, Alvin had all of things that Miss Miller wanted so he make his way to check out. Alvin regretted not getting a basket when they came in the supermarket but, he didn't want to risk getting the girl caught. Brittany notices him struggling holding the items so she asked him "you need a hand Alvin?" and he tells her "no I got it" a minute later, they were standing in a line to check out.

"HEY YOU" someone shouted behind the two. Brittany turns around and begins to tremble just like before because, there standing with an angry look was the manager. "DIDN'T I TOLD TOU LAST TIME THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME IN HERE? DIDN'T I?" he kept shouting as he approached the girl. Alvin couldn't turn around because he knew that the items he was carrying could fall any second if he moved an inch. The manager was in Brittany's face and continued to shout. "I WARNED YOU LAST TIME THAT, ANYONE WHO IS HOMELESS IS NOT ALOUD IN MY STORE, ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING, OH WAIT DON'T TELL ME, YOU ACTUALLY ARE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GOING TO SCHOOL AND YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS" tears began to fall from the girl eyes as she continued to tremble. Meanwhile Alvin couldn't take much of the garbage the man was telling the girl so, without caring anymore he drops all of the items in the floor before turning to face the guy.

Alvin puts Brittany behind and yells at the guys face just like he did to Brittany. "LISTEN TO ME ASSHOLE, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT BRITTANY, ILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND USE YOUR EYES AS PINGPONG BALLS GOT IT" the guy was surprised by Alvin suddenly interfering but, wasn't scared. "is that a threat?" he asked. Now there were a lot of people watching what was going on. "I'm only letting you know that, if you keep talking trash about Brittany, you'll have to deal with me" the guy let's out a loud chuckle before asking "why are you protecting this good for nothing girl who has two arms and two legs to get a job? Is she your girlfriend or something?" the anger in Alvin was increasing as he looked at the guy without blinking. Alvin could hear Brittany sobbing which broke his heart and fuels his anger even more against the guy. "And if she is your girlfriend or friend or whatever, why would you protect her, I mean just look at her, she looks like she slept in dumpster and she smells like one" that's it Alvin couldn't take it anymore. "Oh really, well tell me, what this smells like" without warnings Alvin gave the guy a hard punch on his nose making him fall back against other customers. Alvin runs and gets on top of the guy before giving the guy some rain of punches on his face.

Some of the customers interfered and grabbed Alvin trying to separate him from the guy. "LET GO OF ME" Alvin demanded. The guys who were holding him, lost their grip. Alvin manages to get himself free before jumping on top of the guy on the ground. He continued to punch the guys face which was now bleeding.

"ALLVIIIIIIINNN" that scream stopped him from delivering anymore punches on the unconscious guy. Alvin turns around to see Brittany's blue eyes with tears. He approaches her and says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a savage monster but, I couldn't handle hearing anymore of the garbage that asshole was saying about you" Brittany grabs his hands and says "I know but, we could've just ignored him and walked away" Alvin shook his head violently before saying "there was no way I was going to just walk away from that thing on the ground when it kept insulting you" Brittany smiles bit as she squeezes his hands. "Thank you but, I would have still preferred for you to just ignore him than beating him up because he could be seriously injured right now" said Brittany before drying her tears. Alvin looks back at the unconscious guy and then back at Brittany.

"Let's get going, because I can't stand being another minute in this place that is owned by the biggest jerk in the world" said Alvin before the two walk away hand in hand.

After a few minutes of walking, the two noticed that the sun was shining and the sky was blue. Suddenly Alvin thinks of something and tells Brittany. "Hey lets go get breakfast, I know someone who makes the best pancakes in the world" said Alvin but Brittany didn't know what he was talking about. "Did you say pancake? What's a pancake?" questioned Brittany which flabbergasted Alvin. He takes a few seconds at looking her but then remembers that the girl has spent most of her life out of the outside world. "Well, a pancake is a flat and soft food that's like bread and it tastes so good when you add honey to it. You'll love it" said Alvin as his mouth watered just by thinking about it. He takes her hand and begins to run with Brittany to a food truck parked on an isolated parking lot. "Go sit in one of the chairs while I get us some breakfast" said Alvin. Brittany nods in agreement before walking away. Alvin approaches the man inside and says "yo Mr Nacho how are you?" The old guy who's in his 60s replies "I'm good sunny, and how about you?" Alvin asked him "same and what do you have for breakfast?" Mr Nacho looks at a paper that showed the morning menu. "Let's see I have pancakes, scramble eggs, bacon, hot dogs, biscuits and grilled cheese. For drinks I have hot chocolate, coffee, warm milk and tea" Alvin takes a minute to think before ordering "could I have two plates with four pancakes, two in each plate and can I have two hot chocolates" the Mr. Nacho wrote down his order before saying "alrighty that will be 15 dollars with 75 cents" Alvin hands the guy the 20 dollar bill that he didn't used. "Thank you, and I'll have your order ready in about fifteen minutes" the guy gives Alvin his change back before asking "by the way, I've seen that girl before, she sometimes comes around here asking for food and I do give her but, not all the time because I have customers to feed and I get complaints from them saying that it's not fair that I give free food to the girl while they have to pay. Anyway, do you know her?" Alvin looks at Brittany sitting at one of the chairs looking at the sky. "Not really, I met her about two hours ago but, I feel like I've known her all my life. She's beautiful and innocent and I want to help her" Mr Nacho grins before asking "Aaah you like her yes? and Alvin denies "what no, I mean she is beautiful but, I don't know her much" Mr Nacho chuckles before his phone began to ring. "I have to take this sunny" Alvin understands so begins to head back to Brittany.

Alvin takes a seat next to her and asked "so, Brittany since when have you been living in the streets?" the girl looks from the sky to him and says "well, since I was born" Alvin thought she was joking but the seriousness in her face convinced him that she wasn't. "Oh i see, do you have any family members or friends that don't have a home like you?" questioned Alvin as he wanted to know more about the mysterious girl. Brittany sighs and closes her eyes before saying "Alvin, what I'm about to tell you has to stay between us, alright?" Alvin nods and she continues. "When I was born, my mom was living in the street just like I am. She was a prostitute who didn't have a home and only had me by accident. I don't know who my real dad is nor do I care because I was told that my dad didn't want me and nor did my mom so, they gave me to another homeless woman named Olivia Carmen. She loved me like a daughter and taught me how to survive in the streets a year ago. However most of my life, I lived underground meaning that I lived in a tunnel underground. I was out of the outside world for most of my life but things weren't that bad because I had Olivia. She was like a mother to me, she cared so much about me and told me many stories when I was a child" tears began to fall from Brittany's eyes to the table before continuing "about six months ago, a drug dealer shot Olivia on her stomach because he was trying to sell me to some sex traffickers which my mom was victim of that when she was a child. Olivia told me to run as she distracted the man and I did. But she had to sacrifice her life in order for me to escape. Ever since she was killed, I struggled surviving on my own, I am not going to school so, no place that were hiring, hired me and many people have gotten used to see me and a few are nice but, most people are cold hearted. For example that manager from the store, threatened to hurt me the first time I went to his store and I even had money to pay which I got from a nice old woman but, he still refused to let me buy anything and told me to get out because he doesn't like homeless girls like me getting anything from his store" Alvin closes his jaw really tight as he remember the guy from the supermarket.

"So there you have it, the story about my life and by the way, when I heard you approaching me when I was hiding in that alleyway, I thought that you were one of those sex traffickers that are still looking for me" all Alvin could do was blink as his brain took its time processing what Brittany told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alvin couldnt believe what the poor girl just told him. She has been through a lot and he thought his life was bad. Now there she was, in front of him sobbing which to him felt like multiple stabs to his heart. He puts both of his hands on hers and he looks at her eyes, that were somewhat red because of her tears. "Brittany, thank you for sharing your story with me and I promise you this, I won't let anyone nor anything hurt you alright and you're not alone anymore because you now have the great Alvin Seville" he said confidently which puts a small smile on her face. "You know what I like about you, is that you have been so sweet with me and I thought that all guys were sick individuals who only treat girls like toys, but I can tell that you aren't like that" said Brittany which makes Alvin redden. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that, Olivia told me I have two younger sisters" Alvin was astonished by that. "Wait what? You have sisters? What happened to them?" he asked. Brittany was about to reply but then Mr. Nacho approached them with plates. "Alright, here are your pancakes and hot chocolates, enjoy" the old guy walks way back to his truck.

Brittany instantly digs in her food which didn't surprised Alvin. "Tastes good right?" he asked before taking a bite of his pancakes. Brittany swallows her food before saying "it's not good, it's really good" she continues to munch away and Alvin thought it was cute how she looked when her cheeks were filled. Minutes later, the two finished eating and were now chatting. "Oh my gosh, that was delicious. I haven't had a meal like that since Olivia was taken from me" she said before frowning. "Um Brittany, what happened to your sisters?" questioned Alvin worriedly. Before she answers his question, she puts her hand inside her long sleeve shirt and takes something out. She hands the object to Alvin which was a photo. "So these two are your sisters?" he asked as he noticed that the girls on the photo looked happy.

"Olivia gave me that picture two days before she was killed. She told me that if anything happened to her, that I should go look for my sisters who were given a to family who adopted the two. I don't think they even know that they have an older sister" said Brittany as she felt so lonely. Alvin looks at the photo for a few more seconds before handing it back to her. "Do you know your sisters name?" he questioned. "Yeah the tallest girl in the photo is Jeanette and the shortest girl is Eleanor" Alvin began to think for a minute and then says "hmm those names do sound familiar" suddenly Alvin begins to remember something. "Oh yeah I can't wait for you to meet my brothers and my dad" Brittany looked at him surprised. "Um are you sure that's a good idea Alvin? I mean would they really want to meet a homeless girl?" she asked. "Of course they would" replied Alvin before Brittany stood up. "That would be great Alvin but, can I meet them some other day, because around this time, the sex traffickers that I told you about, are looking for me so I have to go home where it's my hiding place" the girl was about to run but, Alvin stops her. "Brittany wait" she turns to face him. "Where can I see you tomorrow?" she happily replies "at the same time like today in that alleyway I met you, anyway I really have to go. Bye Alvin and thanks so much for everything you did for me today" the girls runs away not letting Alvin reply. "BRITTANY WAIT" she stops running and turns to him. "Huh?" Alvin approaches her and hands her the change that he had left. "Here I know this isn't much but, it can at least help you get a snack" Alvin hands her the money which was 4 dollars and 25 cents. Brittany takes it before saying "thanks so much Alvin, and I hope I can see you tomorrow again. Anyway I really have to go, bye" Alvin watches as she runs away disappearing in to a crowd waiting by a cross walk.

"Please be alright and I hope to see you again tomorrow to Britt, wait did I just said Britt? Hmm strange but I think I'll call her Britt from now on" Alvin notes to himself. He gets up and heads back home.

When Alvin got home, he saw the whole family in the living room including Dave. "ALLVIIINNNN" the usual scream filled the house when the man saw his son who was finally home. "Yes Dave?" replied Alvin innocently. "I know that you told me you might take long to return from the supermarket but, I didn't think it would take this long. Look it's twelve ten in the afternoon" Alvin glances at the clock in the wall and his father was right. "Sssorry Dave, I had to do something first" replied Alvin. "Really, well what did you had to do first?" asked Dave. Alvin takes a few seconds to come up with a lie. "Oh I met a homeless guy who and I spent all my money on her, I mean him because I decided to be a good Samaritan and get him some food. Dave looks at Simon and Theodore before looking back at his older son. "Alvin you're old enough to understand the dangers about talking to strangers, oh where are the groceries?" asked Dave as he saw Alvin with empty hands.

Alvin didn't know what to tell him because he didn't thought of a lie to tell his father about not getting the groceries. "Alvin I'm waiting for an answer" said Dave impatiently. Alvin looks at his brothers who looked at him both disappointed and worried. "I lost them because I was jumped by some guys and they stoled the groceries from me" said Alvin. Dave who didn't believe him, gives Alvin a fake smile before saying "really, well show me your cuts and bruises" Alvin knew that Dave was hard to convince so he says "I don't have any bruises because, they threatened me with a gun if I didn't hand over the groceries" Dave who didn't want to deal with his sons lies anymore, says "you know what Alvin, just go to your room, we will continue talking about this later" Alvin nods in agreement before heading upstairs as his brothers followed.

When Alvin got to his room, he sat on his bed, he found his phone with his headphones connected to it. Alvin decided to hear some music but, before he could do anything, the interrogation begins. "Alvin where were you this morning?" questioned Simon as he sat on his brothers side of the bed. Theodore does the same but sits on the other side. "Yeah Alvin, where were you this morning?" asked the young boy. Alvin looks at then irritated and says "ugh come one guys not you two" and Simon tells him "Dave, Theodore, Miss Miller and I were worried that something bad happened to you okay so, the least you could do is give us an explanation to why you came home hours later" Alvin decides to not listen to music anymore because he felt that Simon ruined the his mood. "Look Si, like I told Dave I didn't come home early because I was helping a homeless girl, I mean guy get some food also, I was jumped so there, you have my explanation. Now can you both leave me alone?" asked Alvin with his hands in the air. Simon looks at Theodore and smiles.

Alvin looks at the two staring at him and he didn't like what was about to happen. "Why are you two looking at me like that?" asked Alvin. Both of his brothers lounge at him and began to tickle their older brother. "Uh no sssstttoooopp" Alvin was begging but his brothers didn't listen to him. "Okay okay I'll tell you both the truth but please stop" Alvin surrendered before his two Brothers got off him. Alvin decides to tell them only half of the truth because he told the girl that he wouldn't say anything to anyone about her past. "Well Alvin we're waiting" said Simon who still didn't have his glasses on. Alvin looks at the window and began to tell them about the homeless girl.

"Well, this morning when I was heading to the supermarket, I was stopped by a someone humming a beautiful melody and it was coming from an alleyway. I followed the humming and as I got closer, I asked if anyone was there and... Alvin continued to tell them the rest of the story about his morning. It took him about ten minutes to tell them. Simon and Theodore were astonished by his story but somewhat doubtful. "and that's what happened" said Alvin. However he didn't told them the part about the girl telling him about her past. "Alvin do you have any idea how much trouble you can be right now? You assaulted a man who was just trying to follow the policies of his store" said Simon in disbelief. This upsets Alvin who tells him "so, I don't care, that jerk was making Brittany feel bad and I know damn well that If you was in my shoes, you would've done the same thing" and Simon tells him "no, I would've just simply ignored" Alvin gets out of bed before saying "ha ha that's funny, because that's what Brittany wanted me to do but, I couldn't just walk away and let that jerk spit venom all over her. I mean he even made her cry, he humiliated her" Simon was now understanding more and doesn't say anything. "Now do you get why I attacked him Si?" asked Alvin before his brother nods.

"Alvin I remember you said that she said that she was being looked by some sex traffickers right?" questioned Theodore who was confused at those two words. "Um yeah why?" replied Alvin. "Well, what does sex traffickers mean?" questioned the young boy innocently. Simon gives Alvin a look telling him to not answer their little brothers question. "Um well it's-" "AHEM" Simon cleared his throat loudly. "Um Theodore, how about you get us some of your delicious muffins from the fridge?" questioned Simon quickly changing the subject. "Oh alright, I'll bring lots of them" replied Theodore before heading out of the room. Simon made sure his little brother was out before telling Alvin. "Hey, don't tell him about stuff like that, because you know he's still young to know that" Alvin puts his phone on his pocket and says "I wasn't going to tell him, I was only going to tell him that it means evil individuals who treat females like commodities" Simon rubs his face with both of his hand sand says "Alvin, if Theodore asks you a question like that again, just make up a lie like you always do" Simon finished talking and heads out of the room. Alvin stays there thinking about the girl who he wants to help even more.

Meanwhile downstairs, Dave was talking to Miss Miller who still hasn't left. "I apologize once again, I didn't think that Alvin was going to take long and was not going to bring the things that you needed but, right now I have time to go to the-" "no David, it's okay I can go tomorrow because I'm going to visit someone anyway" said Miss Miller as she sat on the couch next to the man. "Oh okay, and I'll make sure that Alvin gets punish-" "David it's okay, please don't punish Alvin, because he did have a good reason to why he came late" said woman but who believed Alvin however, Dave didn't.

The rest of the day, Alvin made Simon and Theodore promise that they wouldn't tell Dave nor Muss Miller what he told them. But, can the two keep a secret, Especially Theodore who is easy to make him talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Alvin got out of bed early and got dressed as quietly as possible because he didn't want to be asked by his brothers where he was going. Alvin gets downstairs but, before he opens the door, he sees his Skateboard on the sofa. He grabs it and then goes to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out three soda cans, a bag of marshmallows and three baloney sandwiches. He places all of them on the counter before taking out a bag that was unfolded on top of the microwave and puts all of the items in the bag. After tying it he heads outside making his way to the familiar alleyway.

It took him a few minutes to get there since he was using his skateboard. The sky was still a bit dark like yesterday so, he was having a hard time looking but then, he remembers that he didn't forget his phone this time. He take it out and turns on the flashlight of the phone. "BRITT, ARE YOU HERE YET?" he asked loudly but doesn't get an answers so, he figured that he was a little early so, he decided to wait for her. Alvin sits on a dumpster that was closed and begins to play games on his phone.

However, Alvin did not know that he was being watched by two big men. "Is that the girl?" asked one of them. The other guy who was looking at Alvin from a far distance thanks to some binoculars says "no it's not her, it's a male sitting there looking at his phone" the other man tells him "well, we better keep an eye close on that alleyway because that's where the girl usually appears when she looks for food in those dumpsters and every time that we're so close to capturing her, she manages to escape" the guy with binoculars replies "I know but, she won't escape from us this time" the two begin to laugh cold heartedly as they kept looking around the alleyway like Hawks.

As Alvin was on his phone, he hears someone approach him so he looks to his right and sees the girl from yesterday. "Hey Britt, how are you?" he asked before getting of the dumpster. The girl kisses his cheek which he wasn't expecting so he places a hand where her lips touched his skin. Brittany giggles and says "what, are you surprised that I kissed you on the cheek? Well get used to it because when I was a little girl, Olivia told me that when I have a friend and they ask me how am I doing, I'm suppose to kiss them on the cheek to show to show them that I'm doing fine" Alvin reddens and says "oh okay, anyway I brought you breakfast" Alvin hands her the bag and she looks inside.

"Joseph look, there's the girl but I wasn't expecting her to be talking to the that boy. Is he her friend or something?" asked the man with the binoculars. The man hands the tool to his comrade. "maybe, and whoever that boy is giving her a bag. It's probably food or clothes" said the guy who's name is Ron. "Alright, at the count of three, we go over there and snatch the girl as quickly as we can because we have to take advantage that there aren't any people around who would see us" said Joseph.

"Wow thanks so much Alvin, I was actually about to look for food in the dumpsters around here but, I won't have to anymore" Brittany told him excitedly. Alvin grabs her hand and they both sit on the closed dumpster. Brittany started to munch away as Alvin looked at his phone. As she kept eating, she noticed Alvin playing a game on his phone so she questions him "what is that?" Alvin pauses the game and tells her "it's fun soccer game that-" "No not that, I'm talking about that thing your holding" she pointed. Alvin looks at his phone before saying "oh this, it's a phone that you use to communicate with friends and family. You can also play games and Look up stuff" Brittany took a closer look at the device and says "it looks so real, and it's shiny. She pointed at the screen brightness. "Do you want to hold it, and see what it can do?" Brittany nods before Alvin hands her his phone.

She presses a button screen not knowing that she pressed the home button. All she was looking at now was a bunch of applications and the background which was Alvin's skateboard. "Oh my gosh this is so cool" said Brittany in amazement. Suddenly, Alvin heard someone whispering so, he jerks his head in all directions but sees nothing. "That's odd, I thought I heard someone whispering" he said in his mind. "ALVVIIIINNNN" Alvin froze when hearing that voice. He looks at Brittany who was hearing a voice coming from the phone. "Alvin, I think someone is inside your phone because I hear someone talking to me" said Brittany as she held the phone close to her ear. "Oh no, she must've called Dave with out realizing it" he said to himself. "Um Britt, could I see my phone for a minute?" he asked and she gives it to him. Alvin puts the phone on his ear and listens "Alvin, how dare you call me a this time in the morning? That's it I'm coming to your room to take your phone away" Dave hangs up. Alvin rubs his temples which Brittany notices. "What's wrong?" she questions before continuing to eat her sandwich. Alvin didn't want to make her feel guilty so, he tell her "oh I forgot that I was going to bring you some, some uh, some flowers yeah" he said without thinking twice.

Brittany reddens and smiles before saying "awww really, I didn't think you would be this special to me" Alvin reddens and says "um yeah so, what do you want to do know?" Brittany finished eating her sandwich and opened a soda can. "Do you want to see my home?" Alvin gladly tells her "sure that would be nice" they both get off the dumpster and begin to walk away.

"Dang it, we were so close of getting caught by that boy, how was it possible that he heard us?" Joseph whined as he watched the two leave. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will get the girl soon but, for now let's just follow her" said Ron as the two were hiding behind a car.

Five minutes later, Brittany and Alvin were near her home. "Look there it is" said Brittany as she pointed at a tunnel that was going underground. The two went in and as they kept walking, Alvin noticed that the tunnel was dark, it smelled like a dirty mud puddle mixed with rat pee, and there were old clothes everywhere. There was a dead end in the tunnel which Alvin noticed. "Here we are, in my home" said Brittany before sitting on a rock. Alvin looked at the ground could see that someone made a fire because of the amount of wood gathered together, he noticed a bunch of leaves which looked like they were used as a bed and he noticed an antic looking clock on the side and an old looking photo that was on top of a broken footstool. Alvin looks closer and the photo before asking, "damn, who is that?" Brittany tells him "why that's Olivia she's gorgeous isn't she?" Alvin nods in agreement and says "no she not gorgeous, she's hotorgeous" Brittany was confused by that and questions him "hotorgeous? What does that mean?" Alvin chuckles before telling her "I made that up, what I'm trying to to say his she is both hot and gorgeous but, to make it more simple I combined the two words" Brittany rolls her eyes before saying "oh really, I bet you would love for her to be your girlfriend, if she was still alive" Alvin looks at her and could tell that she looked a bit jealous. "But not as hotorgeous as you-" Alvin quickly covers his mouth but it was to late, Brittany knew what he was going to say. She reddens and says "so, what do you want to do-" "Ring" Alvin's phone rang.

He looks at the caller ID and is horrified to see that it was Dave Seville. "Hi Da-" "ALLVIIINNNN" the scream was so loud that Brittany had to cover her ears. "Where the heck are you? I went to your room but you aren't there, I checked the bathroom and you aren't there" questioned Dave. Alvin looks at Brittany who looked at his phone curiously. "Dave I can explain-" "Oh you're going to explained to me alright, you're going to tell me why are you not home when you get home, because I want you to tell me in person so, you have five minutes to get here" Dave hangs up. Alvin looked at his phone screen before putting it back in his pocket.

Brittany waited for Alvin to say something to her but he doesn't. "Why is there someone trapped in your phone? And why do they sound angry?" questioned Brittany before opening the bag of marshmallows Alvin gave her. "No one is trapped in my phone Britt, and it was my father calling me from his phone. He's angry because I'm not at the house" replied Alvin before taking out his phone to look at the time which was 10:08am. "Oh I see" replied Brittany sadly because she didn't want him to leave. Alvin looks at her and then thinks of something. "Britt, don't worry I'll come back tomorrow and even if my father grounds me, I'm still going to come tomorrow so, do you want me to come here or do you want to meet at the same place and the same time?" Brittany stands up before saying "meet me here because when we were at the alley a few minutes ago, I had a feeling that we were being watched so I don't think that me going there is a good idea anymore" Alvin wanted to tell her that he had the same feeling as well but, he didn't want to scare the girl.

"Oh alright, I got to go now. See you tomorrow Britt" Alvin begins to run to the exit as Brittany watched him. She was about to lay down but then, she hears someone approaching her. "Hey Britt, sorry I forgot to give you something" it was Alvin to Brittany's relief. He takes out his phone and begins to disable the passcode. After doing that, he hands her his phone before saying "here, call this number if you need anything" Brittany grabs the phone from his hands and says "why are you giving me this? You could be punished by your dad for giving your phone to a girl you barely know" She then notices the number that he told her that she could call, had a name to the side which was Simon. " I don't care Britt, so call that number that belongs to my brother Simon" replied Alvin as he started to walk away. "Wait, I don't know how to use a phone" said Brittany. Alvin approaches her and says "first, you press this button to the side which is the power button, second, you put your thumb here which is the screen and you slide it to your right which will open the phone and it will take you to the home menu screen. Third, tap on this telephone logo, third go to contacts and you'll see phone numbers which has names to the side. And fourth tap on this first number which is my brothers number and place the phone by your ear. If you hear beep beep, that means it's ringing, okay I have to go now, bye Britt" Alvin runs away again.

Brittany smelled the phone which had the nice smell of Alvin's cologne.

Meanwhile outside the tunnel, "so that's where she's been hiding all these years eh?" asked Joseph as they entered the tunnel. "Yep, and I just hope that this place has a dead end-" "Shhh, someone's coming" whispered Joseph before the two hide behind a boulder. They watched as the boy from before who was with the girl, making his way to the exit. Both men smile with bad intentions when they saw this. "Would you look at that, our mission just got a bit easier" said Ron as he rubbed his beard. "You're right and now there isn't anyone who can see us taking the girl" replied Joseph. The continued to walk deeper in the tunnel as they shared some laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finally Alvin made it home and was now entering the living room where Dave and his brothers were. "Hi Da-" "cut the sweet talk Alvin, now tell me why did you get out of the house without permission? What was so important that you had to do to leave?" questioned Dave as he held the tv remote tightly. Alvin wanted to tell Dave about the girl but, he knew that his father would prohibit him from visiting the girl anymore so, he tells him "um I'm sorry Dave but, I had to get up early because-" "Alvin just tell him the truth" interrupted Simon which earns a curious look from Dave.

"Truth? What truth? Do you know something that I don't know Simon?" question Dave at his son sitting next him. Simon felt horrible for keeping secrets from Dave so, he turns to Alvin and says "tell him Alvin, or I'll do it for you because he needs to know and I know where you left this morning" Alvin bites his tongue as he begins to feel nervous. "But Si, if we tell him he will stope me from visiting her anymore" replied Alvin before continuing to bite his tongue. Dave kept looking from Alvin to Simon back and forth confusingly. "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" then the most unexpected boy talks. "Alvin tell him or I'll tell him" said Theodore who couldn't hide the secret from Dave either.

Alvin swallows the lump in his throat before saying "okay I'll tell him" Alvin looks at Dave and begins to tell him about the girl.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she had finished eating her second baloney sandwich and her marshmallows so she was now taking a nap however, her slumber was disrupted by someone talking loud. Brittany sits up and begins to think it was Alvin since he's the only one who know about her hiding place. "Alvin is that you?" she questions. Whoever was talking was now quiet which was starting to scare the girl. "Is anyone there?" She questions before standing up. Suddenly she hears someone or something running closer to her. She begins to panic and looks around trying to find a hiding place. She spots a big pipe standing so, she runs behind it and crouches down.

In a few seconds, she sees two tall shadows getting close to where she sleeps. "Come out, come out wherever you are Brittany" "you can't hide forever" "yeah, come out Brittany" "we won't hurt you, if you corporate" her skin crawls when she heard those two voices which brought memories of her past. Brittany covers her mouth to stop herself from breathing hard from fear. "Come out Brittany, we want to help you" "yeah we just want to take you to a nice place where you'll be given food, water, clothes and a roof to sleep under" the voices and the shadows got closer to Brittany as she knew that they were going to find her. Suddenly she remembers that she can now call her help but, to her disappointment she also remembers that she left the phone on top of the footstool next to the Olivia's photo. "There you are Brittany" "wow you have sure grown a lot since the last time we saw you" "Mmm and you look so good" the two men were looking at her up and down as she was frozen.

Meanwhile with Alvin, he finished telling Dave about the girl and why he came late home yesterday and why he left early in the morning without permission. Dave was in disbelief just like Simon and Theodore were the day before. "Alvin, i don't know what to tell you. This is to much for me to believe but, if Simon and Theodore think you're telling the truth then, I'll try to believe you Alvin. Also that Brittany girl, sounds like she's in danger by living in the street and I'm glad that you were nice enough to buy her food and getting her some snacks but, you are still grounded for not telling me sooner and for not telling me that you were going to visit her earlier today so, No tv, No video games, No going out, and No phone for a week got it?" Alvin nods was about to go to his room but, before he could go Dave stops him.

"Wait, give me your phone, because the punishment starts now" Alvin smiles nervously but doesn't give him anything. Dave raised an eyebrow as he held his hand expecting to get the phone. "Alvin, you have till the count of three, to hand over you phone" Dave warned him but Alvin just stands there. "One" Alvin kept thinking if he should tell Dave about the phone but, he knew that his punishment would be bigger if he tells him. "Two" Alvin still hasn't made a decision, his hands began to sweat and he felt like time was going slow. "Three" he finally made his decision. "That's it Alvin, you are grounded for two we-" "I don't have my phone Dave, because I let Brittany borrow it so she can call ask me if she needs anything. Very generous of me right Dave?" questioned Alvin as he began to back away. Dave was getting red as lava because of what his son just told him. Simon and Theodore weren't angry but they were astonished.

"YOU WHAT?" asked Dave loudly which makes his oldest son flinch. "Alvin forgive me for telling you this but, how could you be so stupid for giving her your phone? You don't even know that girl is or where she came from. What if she's really not a homeless girl and is just a girl who acts like she has no life and goes around winning idiots trust, like you?" Alvin started to feel offended and angry but, he said nothing to his father because, he knew that Dave nor his brothers knew about the girls past. "Sorry Dave I didn't think about that" said Alvin even though he didn't mean it because deep down he trusts Brittany. "You should be" said Dave before getting an idea. "You know what, tell me again where she lives and what she was wearing so, I can go and tell her to give me your phone or else I'll call the police on her" Alvin couldn't believe what he was hearing and says "Dave, leave her alone. She going through enough problems so I'm not going to tell you because I don't want you to cause her any trouble but don't worry, I'll get my phone back soon" Dave looks at him thinking if he should believe his son or not. "Okay, but I hope you are telling the truth Alvin because that phone was very expensive" said Dave before making his way to his room.

Suddenly he stops and asked "by the way, how is she going to call you since she has your phone?" Alvin gives an innocent smile to Simon before saying "I told her to call Simon's number" Dave looked at Simon looking upset and says "oh okay" before heading to his room. Simon glares at Alvin and questions him "why does she have to call me? Why can't she call Theodore or Dave?" Alvin playfully slaps Simon's cheeks before saying "because your name was the first one that I saw on my contact list, that's why" Alvin walked upstairs as Simon watched him. "Why you little" mumbled Simon feeling annoyed.

Later during the night, the Seville brothers were in bed sleeping peacefully but then, Simon's phone began to ring. He reaches to get his phone from the nightstand and checks who was calling. As soon as he saw Alvin's caller ID, he gets out of bed and approaches his older brother. "Alvin, Alvin wake up, Wake uuuup" Simon whispered as he shook his brother. Alvin opens his eye before asking "what is it Si?" Simon shows him his phone ringing. Alvin looks at it and see that the caller ID was his own. "It must be that girl, maybe she's hungry" said Simon as he handed over his phone. "Hello, Brittany is everything alright?" "ALVIN, PLEASE HELP ME, I'M BEING TAKEN AWAY BY THOSE GUYS THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT. PLEASE HURRRYYYY" the girl hangs up. Alvin knew something bad was happening to her so, without saying anything. He changes in to his sweater and jeans before heading out. "Si, I'm going to take your phone with me. I'll bring it back later, thanks" Alvin shouted from the living room as he carried his skateboard.

Alvin went faster than ever with his skateboard as he looked for his own number. He clicks it and waits for Brittany to answer. "Hey this is Alvin, I can't answer my phone right now but if you're a hot girl or one of my family members then, leave a voice mail for me. If you're not any of them then just hang up because I won't listen to your voice mail" Alvin puts the phone back in his pocket as he reached the alley. "BRITTANY, BRITTANY ARE YOU HERE?" no answer. He then remembered where she lives and says "oh yeah the tunnel" he gets on his skateboard and heads to her home.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she was in the trunk of a car fearing for her life. She had bruises on her face, her bottom lip was swollen, she had a black eye and she had deep cut on her right arm. She clicks on the power button on Alvin's phone but, it doesn't turn on which confuses her. "Ugh how do you make this thing work? I used it about ten minutes ago but now, it's not working no more" she told her self. What Brittany didn't know was that the battery of the phone had died so she was unable to call anyone. She then begins to remember earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mmmm you look so good" said one of the men in front of me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand grab my wrist before being pulled from my hiding spot. One man held my arms as the other held my legs. "Damn this girl is quite the fighter Joseph" said the man who was holding my legs. "You're right and I bet you that our customers will pay a lot for this cutie and soon we will be even richer Ron" said the guy holding my arms. I kept fighting and fighting trying to get free and I managed to get one of my legs free before kicking the guy in the stomach making him release my other leg. Then I head butt the guy holding my arms, on his chin making him release me as well. I quickly go to grab Alvin's phone before running to the exit. as I kept running, I hear of them say "call for backup" and in a minute I made it to the exit but then I was tackled to the ground by one of the men. "Ugh you little bitch, I see that you are good at treating us like men so, let me do the same for you" suddenly one of the mans fist crashed on to my left eye. A strong pain was caused thanks to that but, it wasn't over, next I feel another fist crashing on my lips making the bottom burn from pain. Then I feel one of then grabbing me by the collar. "Let's see how you like it when someone head buts you" whoever it was, slammed their forehead on to mines three times._

 _I was in so much pain that I couldn't feel my face. "Here how about I write my name on your arm to show that you belong to us" one of the man said before lifting my right sleeve. I opened my eyes and saw a shiny object that looked sharp in his hands. I began to move violently trying to avoid the knife making contact with my arm. "Hold still" said one of the men. I was moving so much as they began to peal some of my skin when they were writing their name on my arm. "Fuck I can't write anything because this bitch keeps moving" said one of the men. "Oh well let's just hold her still as back up arrives-" "oh wait they're here" as my body was filled with pain, I opened my eyes to see a classic blue car. The men carried me to it before opening the trunk and putting me in there._

 _End of flashback_

"Oh boy I have been in here for hours. Where are these creeps taking me?" Brittany asked her self.

Meanwhile Alvin arrived at the tunnel and was looking for the girl. "Brittany, I'm here" "where are you?" Alvin asked as he looked around the spot she sleeps in. He finds no sign of her but, he does notice bigger footprints that were on the mud and Alvin knew that they weren't Brittany's. "Oh no I'm to late" said before getting on his knees. He began to sob as bad thoughts were in his mind such as her thinking that she had been kidnapped and is now in a cell somewhere. "Brittany please be alright" he said to himself. He then looks at the photo of Olivia and picks it up. He stares at it for moment before putting it in his pocket. "Please miss Olivia, help me find Brittany so I can rescue her" he whispered and just as he felt hopeless, he remembered something. "Ugh how can I forget about that at a time like this?" Alvin takes out a small button from his shoe which had wires around it. There was a green light turning on and off. The little device was for tracking his phone which he took from Simon without permission a month ago. There was a green light, and a red light, if the green light kept turning on and off faster and faster, that means that he was getting closer to his phone but, the red light keeps turning on and off then, it means that he would be getting farther from his phone.

Alvin made his way out of the tunnel and began to head outside and started to go the direction where the phone tracker showed him better signals. His ribs started to hurt because he used a lot of energy getting to the tunnel quick. The green light started to blink faster. Alvin noticed that he was reaching the street and he saw people in the sidewalk which would make him go slower but, he knew he couldn't waste time so, he got on the high way. Cars were honking at him and people cursing at him but Alvin didn't care. He was determined to find and rescue Brittany. Alvin knew he needed to pick up the paste so, he grabs on a bus next to him as it pulls him with his skateboard.

After hours of hanging on to the bus, the green light stopped blinking which meant that he was very close to where his phone was which could meant that he was close to finding Brittany. Alvin let's go of the bus and begins to stop. He looks at the environment and notices that he was in a ghost town. He was about to call Brittany's name but, he figured that she may not be alone. Alvin approaches a gas station and quietly makes his way inside. There's was nothing but trash in the gas station when he looked around so, he gets out and goes to an empty store. Alvin almost vomited because of the smell of dead rats in the store and flies surrounding the corps. He gets out and heads to a motel but, before he goes in, he sees a car parked behind the building. Alvin could feel Brittany's presence so he could tell that she was in the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alvin enters through one of the broken windows and tiptoes around checking the inside of every door. "So when, is our first customer coming?" "In a few minutes" "he's going to pay us almost two million just to be the first to taste the girl" "finally we're going to make big money after all these years" Alvin heard three voices coming from one of the rooms. As he got closer, he noticed that the voices came from a room that had a baby blue door instead of brown like the other doors were. He leans his ear against the door and listens. "Great he's here" "well that didn't take long" "yeah and just by looking at the car he's driving, you can tell that he has big bucks" "just by thinking of the amount of money he will give us for that girl, makes me want to sing" Alvin's blood boiled when he heard that. "How dare they talk like that about Brittany?" "She's not something that can be sold like an object" Alvin whispered to himself as he kept listening to the conversation. Suddenly a familiar melody gets his attention. Alvin turns around and follows where the humming was coming from. In a minute he stopped at a door which had a lock on it. "Fuck" he whispers and tries to think of a way to unlock it. It takes him a few minutes but, he gets an idea. He takes out the phone tracker from his pocket which was also sharp enough to fit in the hole of the lock.

He puts it in and begins to twist it praying that it would unlock. To his amazement the lock falls to the ground which made a loud noise. Alvin opens the door and sticks his head inside. His heart shatters when he sees Brittany with bruises on her face and was bleeding as she was sitting on he ground hugging her knees. "HEY YOU" someone shouts from the hall. Alvin looks out the door and sees three men and a woman running towards him. Alvin quickly gets inside and uses his body to hold the door shut.

 **Brittany's Pov**

I was feeling hopeless, a voice I my mind was telling me that Alvin would never find me. I was feeling alone, more than ever because I had a feeling that I would never see Alvin again. After those creeps took me out of the trunk, they carried me here and locked me in this room. The pain in my face is getting worse but, at least I stopped bleeding from my arm. Each minute that passed felt like an hour but, to distract my self, I started to hum a song that Olivia sang to me whenever I was sad.

After a few seconds of humming, I heard someone or something making a noise from the other side of the door but, I didn't bother opening my eyes to look to at the door because I assumed it was one of the men who kidnapped me. I kept humming some more but then, I hear something drop. I didn't think much of it so I kept humming but, then I hear someone yell "HEY YOU" this got me curious so, I open my eyes and see someone I was not expecting to see. There standing behind the door holding it shut was Alvin.

 **Alvin's Pov**

The door didn't have a lock and I felt it being pushed against me, but, wasn't giving up. With all I had I still kept holding the door and as I do that, I make eye contact with Brittany. She was now standing with tears on her eyes and I could tell that she was surprised to see me. I saw a smile on her face a her blue eyes shined thanks to her tears. "WHOEVER YOU ARE" "YOU ARE SO DEAD" I heard shouting coming from the other side and I was getting tired of holding the door. "Alvin?" that beautiful voice called my name. She approached me and I tell her "Britt, you see that desk next to you? bring it over here and barricade the door while I hold it" Brittany nods before she started to push the desk against the door.

 **Third person Pov**

"Any day now" said Alvin as he felt more tired. Brittany puts the desk against the door before Alvin let's go. The two look at each other before hugging. Brittany began to sob on his chest as he stroked her hair. Suddenly, the men began to shoot the door making bullet through it but, lucky for Alvin and Brittany, the bullets missed them by inches.

The two get on the ground as the door was being pushed with the desk and bullets came through it. Alvin grabs Brittany's hand and points a a window. Brittany nods and the two begin to slither to the window before looking out of it. They were in the second floor which horrified both of them but, they knew that it was now or never. Alvin hugs Brittany and with all of the strength he had left, he ran from the door to the window breaking it with his back. Just as they escaped, the three men and the woman were finally able to get in the room.

Alvin landed on his butt as Brittany landed on top oh him. "Look there they are" said one of the men from the window. Alvin ignores the pain and gets up. He then notices Brittany looking like she was in pain as well so, he squats down and tells her. "Hop in Britt" he says and then Brittany wraps her arms around his neck as he picked up her legs. Alvin began to run as he gave Brittany a piggyback ride. the men jumped from the second floor to the outside before chasing the two. as Alvin ran, he spots an ATV that was parked by the gas station. he makes his way to it and when he gets there, he checks to see if it worked by taking out the phone tracker and putting it in the key hole. Lucky for Alvin, it turned on so he places Brittany behind before he sits down. "LOOK THERE HE IS" "HEY STOP RIGHT THERE" the man were so close but, Alvin shouts back them. "ALL OF YOU CAN KISS MY ASS" Alvin drives away so fast that when the tires rolled, mud got all over the men and the woman.

Alvin didn't know the way home but, he was determined to get somewhere safe. Suddenly, he hears the engines of cars getting louder and closer so, he looks at his left mirror to see two cars chasing him. "Oh heck yeah, this is great" said Alvin sarcastically. Brittany who was now feeling a little better, opens her eyes and notices that she was moving and her arms were around Alvin's waist. She was starting to feel scared at the ATV moving so fast but, as she tightened arms around Alvin, she felt safe. Alvin started to hear gunshots which horrifies him because they could easily shot Brittany from behind. He then makes a sharp left and sees a cabin up ahead. Suddenly, Alvin losses control of the ATV because a bullet entered on one of the tires. Alvin falls to the ground feeling one of his ribs breaking. He started cough a bit of blood as he stood up. He looks around as see Brittany laying on the floor bleeding. "OH NO BRITT" he goes to her aid and shakes her "Britt, Britt wake up, please say something" he doesn't get an answer as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Then he sees the two cars parking so, he knew that he had to get away with Brittany. Without waisting another second, he picks her up Bridal style and makes his way to the cabin. When he gets there. He notices that door was locked. "fuck" he says but then, he notices a ladder on the side. Alvin knew that it wasn't going to be easy but, he had to climb the ladder while carrying an unconscious Brittany. Alvin makes up his mind and begins to climb with one hand slowly. His arms started to hurt but he wasn't going to give up. "Come on Alvin, you can do this" he told himself. It was hard but he managed to get to the roof as he carried Brittany. He kicks the ladder down making it break when it felt. Alvin stays quiet as he sees the three men and the woman looking around.

Alvin takes out Simon's phone and presses on the emergency call. He dials 911 before putting the phone to his ear. "911, what's your emergency?" Alvin tells them, "Hi my name is Alvin Seville and I'm with girl called Brittany anyway, we are surrounded by sex traffickers who want to take her and right now they are looking for us" "Um excuse sir I can't understand what your saying. Could you speak louder please?" Alvin sighs in annoyance before he yells "PLEASE SEND THE POLICE" big mistake, the men heard him and started to shoot at the cabin. Alvin shields Brittany as the bullets almost strike him.

Ten minutes later, the three men and the woman got tired are shooting so, they come up with a plan. One of the men gets on one of the cars. Their idea is to have one of the cars crash on the cabin which would make it tumble down since the cabin was old and weak. Alvin watched the man get in the car and he knew that the man was up to something. Just as it seemed hopeless for Alvin and Brittany, the sound of sirens were getting louder. Alvin looks to his left and sees four police cars getting closer. "Thank you God" Alvin mumbles before everything was dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Alvin's pov**

Beep Beep Beep...

That sound kept repeating over and over. I couldn't tell if I was dead or alive and still on top of the cabin. All I saw was darkness, but then in few minutes, I started to see a light. I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling, I tried to move my arms but, a sudden pain wasn't letting move them. "Oh my gosh, Dave he's now awake" I heard someone say which their voice sounded familiar. Suddenly I see two faces looking down at me. "How are you feeling Alvin?" asked one of them. Slowly I started to recognize those voices. "Dave?" "Is that you?" I questioned. "Yes Alvin its me, and I'm here with your brothers, Anyway how are you feeling?" he questioned. "I feel like everyone bone in my body is broken" I replied. Dave chuckles before saying "don't worry, the doctor told me that you'll make a full recovery. You only have a broken rib and a dislocated shoulder" now I released that I was in a hospital which is one of the places that I hate. "Um Dave, what time is it?" I asked before my father looks at his watch. "It's 9:15am" he said which astonished me because I was expecting to be longer that in the hospital. "Dave, how did you know i was taken here?" I asked curiously. My father looks at someone behind and gestures someone to come closer. Suddenly someone with glasses looks down at me. "Hey Alvin" he said and I immediately knew who it was. "Simon, I'm glad to see you" I told him as I noticed that he had been crying.

"I'm glad to see you awake. Anyway after you left with my phone, I told Dave what happened because of a bad feeling that I had but, we gave you a couple of hours to return home. You didn't returned so, Dave was about to call the police but, we heard a knock on the door which was a police officer and he told us what happened to you" said Simon. I look at his eyes before saying "you wee crying for me, weren't you Si?" my brother realizes he didn't clean his tears so, he says "um I-" "it's okay bro, if something bad were to happened to you, I would've cried as well" I told him before offering a high five which he accepts. I was starting to feel guilty because Dave had the week of no working to prepare for tomorrow but, I ruined it for all of us. "Dave" he looks at me "yes Alvin" and I tell him "I'm sorry that we won't be able to celebrate thanksgiving tomorrow" he smiles and says "Alvin, we can still celebrate thanksgiving when you recover" "thanksgiving is family time and as long as we're together, we don't need anything else to show our love as a family" this makes feel me a little better and I say "thanks Dave, you're the best dad-" All of a sudden I begin to feel like someone is missing. But who or what is it? and then the name came to my mind. "Brittany, where's is Brittany? I need to be with her" I said as I tried to sit up. "Alvin relax, don't move and let your body recover peacefully okay and about the girl, she's right here next to you" said Dave before pointing at a bed next to mines. I couldn't get a good look at her so, I lifted my head and turned to see Brittany wearing a nasal cannula on her nose, a bandage on her left eye, IV lines connected to her arms and a pulse oximetry on one of her fingers.

She looked weak and tiny which made me feel guilty for not protecting her even though I did rescued her a little late. "Dave, I'm sorry" I told my father and he looks at me wondering why I would say that. "Alvin what are you sorry for?" he asked me. With a tear coming out I tell him "I'm sorry for disobeying you, I know that you grounded me but, I had to go out and save Brittany" Dave pets my head and says "Alvin, I know that I was upset and I'm still am because you could've gotten your self killed but, at the same time I'm proud of you for being there for the girl" guilt punches me in the chest so I tell Dave "no I wasn't there for her Dave. Some men took her and tortured her. If I would've just stayed a little longer with her, I would've protected her but you called me and told me to get home soon" Dave looks at me a little hurt and says "Alvin, if I would've known that you were just being there for a friend sooner, I would've let you stay a couple more hours" I look at him confused and say "well, when I told you about her when I got home, you got angry and grounded me. You gave me another week of being grounded just because I let her borrow my phone but, you know what I'm glad that I left my phone with her because I was able to track it and find where she was being kept thanks to Simon's tracker thingy" I then look at my brother and say "by the way, I'm sorry I took it without your permission Si" he nods and then I look back at Dave.

"Alvin, I'm so proud of you but upset and the same time because of the danger you were facing" said Dave which puts a smile on my face. Suddenly, I hear someone groaning. I follow the noise which was coming from Brittany. I could barely see her hand twitching which meant that she was waking up. I see Dave and my brothers approach her bed and I wanted to get a closer look at her but, my whole body felt so heavy.

 **Brittany's pov**

Am I dead? I think I am but, how come I can feel my flesh and blood. Maybe I'm not dead yet but, I'm slowly dying. I could feel that I was in a quiet place that has an air conditioner. I have something covering me below my waist, and I feel something inside my nose, wait a minute, I'm starting to see some figures as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry so, I couldn't really see their faces. "Hi, miss Brittany, I'm David Seville and these two are Simon and Theodore Seville" what the heck? Who's voice is that? I don't remember hearing that voice before and it sounded like a man. Also how does he know my name because I don't know anyone named David Seville. Wait, Seville now why does that last name sound familiar.

My vision was getting better so I was able to see their faces with no problem. There staring at me was a man and two boys. I don't know who they are but, for some reason they know who I am. "How do you feel?" the man questioned me. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable because of the all staring I was getting. "Um I'm feeling okay, do I know you?" I questioned. The man smiles and says "no but, you know my son Alvin" did he just say that name? That brave name that was starting to make me a funny feeling in my stomach which was strange to me. "Did you just say Alvin?" I asked him. The man nods before saying "Alvin Seville, my son who was with you when the police found you two unconscious on top of a cabin" I was speechless when he told me that. How does this man know about that? Alvin and I had no hope of survival. The last thing that I remember is that I was in the ATV with Alvin, and then there was a loud pop sound and the next thing I know, is the ATV is going in circles sending us flying.

I look from the man to one of the boys who had blue eyes almost like mines and he looked to be taller than the other boy. "Hi, I'm Simon and um Brittany is it?" he asked. I kept looking at the boy for a few more seconds before replying "yes I'm Brittany" and he says "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alvin's middle brother" I was beginning to think that he was lying but, as I remembered Alvin's face, they do kinda look alike. "Oh okay, oh and the pleasure is mine" I told him and then I look at the other boy. He was short and chubby but, he looked cute with his chubby cheeks. "Hi I'm Theodore, and I'm the youngest brother and I love to cook" he told me and I his voice sounded so cute that I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. "I'm happy to meet you Theodore and I've never cooked before but, it sounds something interesting to do" I replied smiling a bit.

I look at the boy's father and I ask him "where's Alvin?" and before he could answer me, someone else does "I'm right here Britt" that was his voice which was coming next to me. Dave gets out of the way so I can get a look at Alvin. He was in a bed and I saw some kind of white thing covering his ribs and I saw that he had a cast on his right arm. "ALVIN" I yell his name and I wanted to go over there and get close to him but, I was freaking weak. "Looks like our butts were saved" he said jokingly which makes me giggle. "I guess so but, if you would have never showed up to rescue me, I could probably dead right now or still in that room surrounded by men" he was about to say something but another man came in the room and he was dressed in white and had a clip board in his hands. "Well, I see that you both are awake now" he says before approaching me. "Well, hi Brittany, I'm Doctor Brock and I'm glad that you're doing better but a few hours ago, I thought that you were going to into a coma" he said which perplexed me. "Coma? What's a coma and where am I?" I asked as I began to feel more uncomfortable. "You're in a hospital because have some injuries but, you'll make a full recovery just like Alvin. By the way, a coma is something that keeps your body in a deep sleep and some can wake up in a few weeks, other months but, for some others it takes years for them to wake up" I was in disbelief because I have never heard of such thing like a coma, which sounds scary if that happened to me. I then noticed some weird things that were on my arm so, I look at the doctor and ask "Uh what are these?" he looks at my arm and says "why those are stitches. You had a serious cut so, we had to place some stitches on your arm to prevent anymore bleeding and infection" i was impressed by this guys healing abilities. "Incredible, then you must be a magician since you were able to take care of my injuries" when I said that, everyone in the room including Alvin laughed. "What?" I asked feeling a bit irritated. The doctor stops laughing before telling me "I'm not a magician Brittany, I'm just a doctor who learned what I'm capable of doing for going, in med school" his explanation made sense but, I frowned when I hear the word school.

The Doctor notices and questions me "is something wrong Brittany?" I was going to feel embarrassing for telling him this but, I had to let it out. "It's just that, I don't go to school because of problems of my my childhood and I don't have a family. I'm alone in this world so, when I recuperate, I'm going to have to go home and get something that is precious to me before leaving this country" this puts a downcast look on Alvin's face and didn't want to leave either but, it's for my own good and safety. "No Britt, please don't leave, I'll miss you and I can't imagine how my life would be if your not in it anymore" said Alvin and I was expecting for him to react like that. "I'm sorry Alvin, but I have to go because, if I keep being here, those sex traffickers are going to capture me again sooner or later so, It's not safe for me to be here" I replied as I saw tears were filling Alvin's. "Brittany, you don't need to worry about those sex traffickers anymore because, the police arrested them but, one of them was killed because he shot one of the officers in the leg" said Dave which cheered me up a bit however, that still didn't change my mind.

"Oh I see but, I'm still planning to leave because I'm all alone-" "YOU'RE NOT ALONE BRITT, YOU HAVE ME" Alvin shouted before trying to get out of bed. The room was quiet as eyes were looking from Alvin to me back and forth. "Alvin, you have a life to live, you have a family and you need to worry about your life because I'm not worth being worried for" Alvin shakes as he looked angry with tears. "I see, so that's how you're going to repay me, by leaving. Huh if would've known that you were going to make this decision then I wouldn't have rescued you and you know what-" "Alvin that's enough" "be quiet Si, stay out of this" "you know what Britt, you're right, you're not worth helping because I was actually there for you and I even had some strange feelings for you and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you but, now I'm started to realize that I made a mistake. I should've just kept walking away the day I heard your melody, the day that I met you Brittany" I had nothing to say as everyone else was shocked and the only one making noise in the room was Alvin who was breathing hard and our heart monitors.

"Britt, what do you think Olivia would say if she heard what you said?" "Huh tell me" "do you think she would agree with you leaving or do you think she would be disappointed at you for thinking of turning your back on me?" That was it, I couldn't hold my tears anymore so I began sob loudly. As kept my face buried in my hands, The quietness in the room was interrupted by Dave clearing his throat before asking me "um Miss Brittany, where are you planning to go?" I think for a minute before telling him "I really don't know Mr. Seville, but I'll think about that once I've recovered. By the way, you can just call me Brittany the same goes for you both as well" the three smiled and Dave tells me "oh okay, you can call me Dave to" I nod before looking at Alvin.

His back was facing me and I knew he wouldn't forgive anytime soon so, I kept quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Four weeks later...**

Alvin was able to go home so, Dave brought him some of his clothes to the hospital. However Brittany wasn't able to leave yet because she had more injuries than Alvin. Dave was now waiting in the room as Brittany was asleep but, suddenly she started wake up. "Oh my back is killing me, oh hey Dave I didn't see you there" she said to the man sitting next to Alvin's bed. The man looks at her an gladly replies "hi Brittany, how are you feeling this morning?" Before answering him, she stretches her body for a few seconds. "I'm feeling much better and I hope I can get out of here soon. Anyway, what are you doing here?" he walks over to her bed and says "I'm here to take Alvin home, yesterday the doctor told me that he had recovered" this makes her feel sad and alone again. "Oh I see, so this is the last time I'm seeing him" Dave could see that she didn't like the news so he tells her "don't worry, he will come to visit you" however this didn't cheered her up because deep down she knew that Alvin was not going to do that because he was still upset at her.

"Oh okay" she tells Dave and then the two hear the bathroom door open which revealed Alvin in his usual red sweater and jeans. "Ready to go?" asked Dave. "Yep" he replied before heading the door. "Wait Alvin, aren't you forgetting something?" Dave stopped him. Alvin looks at him and he could see his father secretly pointing at Brittany. Alvin sighs before approaching the girl. A smile appears on her and she says "hey Alvin, lucky you, you get to go home now" she tries to make him smile but, he doesn't even make eye contact with her. "Oh come Alvin, don't tell me you're still mad at me? Look i'm sorry I said that but, soon you'll understand why I'm going to leave" Brittany tells him but he keeps quiet. He reaches in his pocket and takes out a photo that's so dear to her. He hands it to her and when she sees it, she gasps. "How did you? When did-" "When I went to look for you, I didn't found you in the tunnel so, I took the photo of Olivia with me to give me strength to find you. When they brought me here, the doctor found the photo falling from my pants pocket and they gave it to my father. The second day I was in here, you were asleep while Dave showed me the photo and I told him it was yours but, I also asked him to hold on to it until I had recovered and the I would give it to you" he finished as he still didn't make eye contact with her.

"Thanks Alvin, I thought that I was going to lose this photo" said Brittany before getting close to his face attempting to kiss his cheek but, he moves away and heads to the door. "Goodbye Britt" he said as the doors closed on his way out. Dave shook his head at his sons behaviors and tells Brittany, "he's a little grumpy this morning, but don't worry he will come to visit you and his brothers and I will do the same" Brittany says "oh okay, bye Dave" the man tells her "bye Brittany, I'll see your tomorrow" he then walks out off of the room.

 **Two weeks later...**

Brittany was finally able to go home which she felt it took forever. During the two weeks, Dave, Simon and Theodore visited Brittany everyday which she appreciated a lot but, deep down she felt that someone was missing which tortured her. She wanted to see Alvin but, she knew he had a good reason to for not wanting to visit her. She wanted to see him to tell him that he was special to her and to say her goodbyes.

Dave brought Brittany new clothes which was a skirt and a pink sleeveless shirt with a gray vest. Brittany finished changing in the bathroom, so she comes out and says "I'm ready Dave" he looks at her amazed. "Wow those clothes look great on you" Brittany tells "thank you" and then the two make their way out of the building.

When they got to Dave's car, Brittany's questions him "so you know where to I want you to take me Dave?" the man chuckles and nods before starting the car.

On the way to Brittany's destination she was thinking how she would get the money to buy a ticket to get in a plane. She had no money but, she was still determined to leave. Dave kept glancing at Brittany and she knew that a lot of stuff were on her mind as she looked out the window.

Ten minutes later, Brittany noticed that they were going the wrong way. "Um Dave, you just missed the exit that leads to the airport" she told him but, Dave doesn't answer her. "Dave I said you missed the exit that-" "Brittany you're going home" Dave interrupted her as he kept his eyes on road. Brittany was perplexed so she questions him "what do you mean? Dave you know that I can't stay here, you-" "Brittany you misunderstood me, I meant that you're going to your real home" he told her. Brittany was starting to think that he was taking her to a homeless shelter so she says "Dave you don't get it, I can't say here-" "Brittany just trust me okay, you'll soon know where I'm taking you" he said as he looks at her before looking back at the road. Brittany didn't know what to say so she just kept her eyes on the window.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a house that Brittany has never seen before. She gets out of the car and looks at her surroundings. She saw a lot of houses and some of them had kids playing soccer in the lawn. She sees a woman watering her plants and some chickens running around. The sight brought a tear to her eye because her childhood wasn't like this. Dave places a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. "Let's go inside" he says before guiding her to the door. Dave unlocks the door and as soon as they go in te lights turn on and they hear "SURPRISE" which startles Brittany. In front of her was Simon, Theodore and even Alvin. Each were holding a box white boxes with pink bows tied to them. Behind the boys was a giant cake that had strawberries and pieces of bananas.

Brittany places her hands on her mouth and begins to cry from joy. Simon and Theodore approach to give her a big hug. Dave approaches them and joins the hug as well. For the first time in her life, Brittany feeling happy which was cleaning her soul and she liked the feeling. The groups hug breaks and she questions everyone "guys, why have you all done this for me?" and Dave tells her "because you are now part of our family, you are now Brittany Seville" the girl covers her face once again earning chuckles from everyone's except for Alvin who was standing by a corner looking at them. The family releases before she tells them "Guys I don't know what to say. It's just to good to be true so I must be dreaming but let me check" Brittany pinches her herself and says "Wow I'm not dreaming" the everyone chuckles again. "But honestly Brittany, this wasn't my idea" said Simon which confuses her. "It wasn't?" she asked and he shook his head.

Brittany looks at Dave expecting him to say it was his idea but, he tells him "nope guess again" she looks at Theodore looking at Alvin then back at her. Brittany realizes what he was doing which is when it hits her. "Alvin?" she calls her name and he approaches her. "Was this your idea?" she asked before he makes eye contact with her for the time in about six weeks. "Yes it was mine because I want you to know that you now have a home and you now have a family that loves you but, if you still choose to leave then tell me right now" said Alvin in a serious tone. Brittany looks from him to his brothers and Dave before looking back at Alvin. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I can't stay" everyone especially Alvin are disappointed to hear this so, he was about to walk away but Brittany wasn't finished talking "I can't stay... out of this country because this is where my new home is which, is where I belong" a huge smile appears on Alvin's face as the there begin to cheer.

Fifteen minutes later after eating pizza and cake, Dave was showing Brittany the inside of the house such as, where was the bathroom, where was the kitchen and the music room. "Now this house doesn't have more than two rooms so, you'll be sleeping in the boys room for a few days but, once I have taken all of my junk out of my room, I will be sleeping in the living room on the couch and you can have my room so you can have some privacy" said Dave but Brittany didn't didn't like what she heard. "No Dave, it's not fair that you'll be sleeping in the living room. I'll be fine sleeping in the boys room and don't worry about me having privacy because I don't need it" she said which confuses everyone.

Dave sctraches his back before asking "what do mean you don't need privacy Brittany?" and she gladly tells him "I mean that I have nothing to hide" Dave didn't know what she meant so, he decided to pretend she didn't said that. "But still, I want you to have your own room so, you'll be using mines when I'm done taking out my things and cleaning it" said Dave before opening the door to the boys room. when they go inside, they see four beds and one of the beds was new. "Here is your bed and welcome home Brittany" said Dave before helping her put the gifts that she got from everyone, on her bed. Dave looks at his watch which showed 8:17pm so he tells everyone. "Alright guys, you all can go to bed at any time you want since it's winter break but, please try not to make much noise because I will be sleeping okay, goodnight everyone" and they reply "goodnight Dave" before he leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dave went to bed and the boys were just relaxing doing their own thing. Simon was in the basement checking some blue prints, Theodore was living room reading a book about recipes for blue berry muffins, and Alvin was in their room with Brittany showing her photos from an album of when he and his brothers were babies. "Hey Britt check out this one" Alvin shows her a photo of Simon running around in the yard naked as Dave chased him with a towel. Brittany laughs at the photo before saying "wow, I can't believe Simon was a trouble maker when he was a baby because he's shy boy and a great gentlemen" Alvin tells her "yeah, but he can be annoying to me when he lectures me" Brittany giggles before noticing another photo. "Oh my gosh who is that?" she pointed at a photo that showed Alvin's youngest brother sitting on a Santa Clau's lap as he was dressed as the grinch. "That's Theodore my little brother" replied Alvin. "He looks so cute" said Brittany as she looked at the costume Theodore was wearing.

Alvin turns the page and there was only two pictures. Brittany was shocked when she saw one of them. "Is that who I think it is?" she questions. Alvin begins to laugh which takes him a few seconds to answer her. "Yep that's Dave, in a tricycle while eating an ice cream cone" said Alvin and the reason why Brittany was shocked is because Dave looked very chubby in the photo but now he's skinny as an adult. "That's amazing" she says before looking at the next photo. This one makes her laugh so hard when she sees it that it embarrassed Alvin. It was a photo of him wearing a diaper as he was crying and pulling Dave's hair. "Okay Britt, I know I look cute but, it's not that funny-" "of course it's funny but mostly cute, I mean just look a Dave's face" said Brittany as she pointed at the man.

"Oh okay" said Alvin before closing the album. He stands up and looks around trying to find something interesting that will entertain them. As he was looking through his cabinets, Brittany smells her self before questioning him. "Um Alvin, I need to take a shower so could you show me how you turn on the water please?" Alvin looks at her and says "sure follow me" Brittany grabs one of the gifts that contained a towel, and pajamas before following him. When they get to the bathroom, Alvin's shows her two faucets. "So, to turn on the water, you just twist one of these to the left and to turn it off, you twist it to the right. This one is for cold water, and this one is for hot water" Alvin finished explaining before turning to her. "Oh okay, thanks Alvin" she said as she placed her the gift the floor.

"You're welcome Britt and I'll go get ready for bed" replied Alvin as he opened the door and locked it before shutting it. He went back to their room to see Simon and Theodore putting on their pajamas.

An hour later, the boys were asleep except for Alvin who was wondering why Brittany was taking so long. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know girls could take that long to shower" he said in his mind before hearing the door open. Alvin was shocked when he saw her coming in, wearing nothing but her panties and a pink tank top. The room wasn't completely dark, thanks to Theodore's night light so Alvin was still able to see her. He quickly gets out of bed and walks over to her. "Britt, could I speak to you outside?" he whispered and she says "sure" before following him. Once they were in the hallway he questions her "why aren't wearing the pajamas that Dave bought you?" Brittany gives him a perplexed look and says "because I always sleep with just my underwear and my tank top" Alvin looks the hallway back and forth checking if Dave was around. He looks back at Brittany and says "Britt, uh how should I put this um, you can't sleep while just wearing that, because Theodore might see you" Brittany was now perplexed so she questions him "so what if he sees me? Olivia looked at me wearing my underwear and other times she even saw me completely naked" Alvin felt more awkward as he couldn't come up with a good way to explain her why his little brother couldn't see her like that.

"Um Britt, Olivia was girl but Theodore is a boy and he's to young to look at you just wearing those two things" Alvin explained the best he could hoping that she would understand. "Oh okay since you insist, I'll go ahead and change in the bathroom" she replied before walking away.

Five minutes later, Alvin was waiting for her next to their room door. In a few seconds, Brittany comes out of the bathroom wearing her pajama pants. "I'm not putting anything over my tank top though" she said as she approached him. "Sounds fair" said Alvin before opening the door for her. Brittany went to her bed which was between Alvin's and Theodore's. "Goodnight Alvin" she says "goodnight Britt" replied Alvin and soon they felt asleep.

The next morning, everyone except for Brittany had awaken. Most of them were downstairs having breakfast. Alvin was still in the room because he was looking for his skateboard. "Fuck where could it be?" He mumbles but then he remembers where it was. "Oh yeah, I forgot that I left it in that stupid ghost town where Brittany was held in" he decided not to look for it anymore and was about to get out of the room but, then he notices that Brittany was still asleep. He approaches her and gets a closer look at her face. He was starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach which was strange to him because he always gets that feeling when he's around Brittany. "Wow, she looks beautiful" he mumbles but then closes his mouth hoping that she didn't hear that which she didn't. Alvin shakes his head before heading out the door.

He gets downstairs and fifteen minutes later, Brittany joined them. During breakfast, Dave noticed that Theodore kept throwing short glances at Brittany's half exposed chest so, Dave tried to distract the boy by bringing him more food but, it didn't work. "Ahem, Theodore I have a delicious pie that I made just for you, but I need help getting it out of the fridge so could you help me?" questioned Dave which gets the boy to look at him. "Really Dave, sure sounds yummy" replied Theodore as he followed Dave.

Later, in the afternoon Miss Miller came to visit Dave as the family watched tv. "Ding dong" "I'll get it" said Dave as he headed to the door. When he opens it he see Miss Miller. "Hello David, I just came here to visit you because I haven't visited in a while" Dave gladly let's the woman and before telling her "I'm glad you're here, oh yeah I want you to meet somebody" he guides her to the living room and says "Miss Miller, I would like to meet Brittany Seville, she's a new member in my family" Miss Miler approaches the girl and shakes her hand before saying "hello Brittany, it's nice to meet and oh my, those eyes of yours are pretty" Brittany who was sitting on sitting on the couch next to Alvin, stands up and says "thank you Ma'am" and Miss Miller started to asking questions.

" So David, since when has she been living here?" Dave was about to answer but Brittany spoke first. "Um I can answer that Miss Miller but, you might want to sit down for this because what I'm about to tell all of you is something that only Alvin knows" everyone looks at Alvin and then back at Brittany. "So when I was born..." She began to tell them everything about her childhood and the problems she had to face when living alone.

Ten minutes later, she finished telling the story which broke everyone's heart. Miss Miller was even sobbing by the sad story and she tells Brittany. "Dear heavens, that's horrible" said Miss Miller before drying her tears with a napkin. "Prostitute?" "Simon what does Prostitute mean? asked Theodore confusingly. Simon didn't know what to tell him but, he tries to make up his own definition. "Um it's a-" "AHEM, it's a woman that loves to sell candy to men for fun" interrupted Dave and Simon gives him a grateful. "Oh that sounds nice, maybe I should find a prostitute so she can sell me some candy" Theodore's innocent comment makes everyone burst in to laughter. Brittany was confused that Dave didn't told his son the real meaning of the word since she never grew up with her baby sister so, she didn't know about the boys innocent mind. "Brittany, I'm not sure if I heard right but, did you say that you have two sisters named Jeanette and Eleanor?" asked Simon because those two names sounded familiar. "Yes, why do you know someone with one of those names?" asked Brittany. "Well yes, I have a best friend named Jeanette Robins" " and I have a best friend named Eleanor Robins they're both sisters and they go to our school" added Theodore. Brittany started to feel hope when she heard that so she says "I wonder if it could be my long lost sisters" everyone looks at each other before Simon tells her "it is possible but, we won't know for sure unless we see them in person when school starts-" "WAIT, I have a photo of my sisters, it's in our room" said Brittany before running upstairs.

A few seconds later, she returns and hands the photo to Simon. Both him and Theodore gasp before saying "oh my goodness that's Jean" "and that's Ellie" a huge smile appears on Brittany's face knowing that she got news of her sisters. "Simon, has Jeanette told you about having an older sister?" Simon shakes his head before saying "the only one she talks about is Eleanor and they seem happy with their family" Brittany frowned when hearing this and says "oh I see, well I'm not surprised to hear that" Theodore who noticed Brittany not liking the news, says "Brittany, Eleanor sometimes comes to visit us on Saturdays so, I'm going to call her I'll call her and ask if she can come that day so you can meet her" "good idea Theodore, and I could ask Jeanette to come as well" added Simon. This brings Brittany's spirits up so she hugs the two and says "thanks boys, y'all are awesome" the two hug her back. She then looks at Alvin and asked "how come you didn't tell me that you're brothers knew my sisters? I even shoved you the photo of them" Alvin replies "Britt, I really didn't know that my brothers knew your sisters because I don't really hang out with my brothers in school" Simon chuckles at that and says "I'm not surprised to know that Alvin because you're so busy hanging out with all of your girlfriends who never leave your side that, you forgot that we got to the same school you go to" Alvin glares at him before defending himself "hey it's not my fault I'm handsome and popular" everyone laughs at the two arguing until Dave stopped them.

Hours later during the night, everyone was asleep except for Brittany who had to much in her mind. Since she couldn't sleep, she gets out of bed and goes outside to have some time of for her own. The night was cold and she was wearing the same tank top and pajama pants which wasn't warm enough but, she decided to resist the cold. There was a full moon and she was looking at it as memories of her sisters came in her mind. Suddenly, she hears the door open so, she looks and sees Alvin approaching her. "Hey Britt, what are you doing out here?" he asked. Brittany looks at him before looking back at the moon and says "I needed to take some fresh air to think of some stuff" Alvin places a hand on her shoulder and asked "is it about your sisters?" Brittany nods and says "I wonder how they will react when they find out that they have an older sister, I also wonder if they know that they're family adopted them" Alvin kept quiet for a few seconds and looks at the moon. "Don't worry Britt, everything will be alright and before you know it, you all will reunited" Brittany sighs before kissing him on the cheek. Alvin was surprised by this and asking "what was that for?" Brittany giggles and says "for all the things you did for me" Alvin mischievously smiles and says "hey, when you're the great Alvin Seville's friend, he will put a smile on your face every time your feeling sad" Brittany giggles again and they keep staring at the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alvin and Brittany kept quiet as they stared at the moon. Slowly without them knowing, their hands were wrapping each other's. When the two felt their hands getting warm, they look at them before looking at each other. the crickets were singing in the night and fireflies started to surround them. "Alvin?" she calls. "Hmm" she starts to remember something that Simon said earlier about his older brother. "Is what Simon said true?" she questions. Alvin raises an eyebrow before asking "what do you mean?" she then begins to tell him about the conversation Alvin had with Simon earlier. "Is it true that you have a bunch of girls in school that are always following you?" Alvin freezes at that but tries to explain it to her that wasn't what she thought. "Yeah but, they're just friends that like to hang out with me because I'm popular and not to mention handsome" replied Alvin.

Brittany looks back at the moon stays quiet. Alvin started to wonder why she would ask him that so he asked "does it bother you?" Brittany kept quiet for a few seconds before saying "honestly yes" which amazes Alvin. "For some reason it bothers me, and I'm not trying be selfish but-" "Britt, have you gotten any funny feelings in your stomach whenever I'm around you?" he interrupted which shocks her. "How did you know?" she questions. Alvin started to feel fireworks in his heart as he prepared to tell her "well, because of how you act around me and I don't know if you've noticed but, I've been acting the same when you're around me and I have the same feeling in my stomach as you" Brittany didn't know why but her heart was beating fast and the feeling in her stomach was getting stronger.

"Brittany, what you're feeling for me and what I'm feeling for you is natural, which means that we have feelings for each other" said Alvin but Brittany didn't understand what he was asking "What are you trying to say?" instead of telling her, he lets his actions speak for him. Alvin gently places his lips on hers which she wasn't expecting but, she places her hands on the sides of his face as he wraps his arms around her waist. More fireflies surrounded them as a shooting star crosses sky. Minutes later, Alvin stops kissing her and says "Britt, what you're feeling for me is called love, you love me Britt, and I love you" finally she started understand what he was telling her which was new to her because she never felt in love with guy before.

Alvin kisses her forehead before saying "let's go to bed now, it's midnight" Alvin squats down wanting to give her a piggyback ride, and says "come on, let daddy take you to bed" Brittany giggles and hops on his back. As he makes his way inside, Brittany could smell the nice shampoo coming from Alvin's hair. Seconds later, Alvin made it to their room and places Brittany on her before putting the covers over her. "Goodnight bubble gum" he whispers before kissing her on the lips. "Goodnight my prince" she replied as eyes slowly closed. Alvin got to his bed and started speak to himself. "I can't believe how much her life changed in a month, its unbelievable" he turns to Brittany and sees her peacefully sleeping like an angel.

 **The next morning...**

Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast but, Alvin and Brittany were still asleep. Dave started to wonder why they weren't downstairs yet so, he went to go check on them to see them still sleeping. He decided to give them more time to sleep since school starts in two weeks.

Four hours later, Alvin was awake and want downstairs to eat lunch but, Brittany was still asleep so, Dave sent Alvin to check on her. when Alvin got the room, he saw her awake and she was carrying some clothes and a hair dryer. "Well, hello bubble gum" said Alvin before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good morning, my prince how are you?" She happily questioned him. Alvin was confused bit and tells her "um Britt, it's not morning anymore, it's 1:16pm in the afternoon" Brittany was amazed by this and replies "what? did I really slept for that long?" Alvin kisses her lips before saying "yep, and Dave told me to wake you up because he's planning to take you somewhere" Brittany was curious to know and says "oh okay, I'm going to take a shower first and then I'll head downstairs" Alvin kisses her lips once again before leaving the room.

An hour later, Dave was waiting for Brittany in the living room to come downstairs. Alvin was sitting on the couch watching a boxing show on tv, Simon was reading a box next to him and Theodore was in the kitchen looking for a bag of potato chips. Dave looks at his watch which showed 2:17pm before telling his oldest son "Alvin, could you go tell Brittany I'll be waiting in the car?" Alvin pauses the tv and says "sure Dave" and makes his way upstairs.

Alvin approached the bathroom and knocked before saying "Britt, Dave said he's going to wait for you in the car" he waits a few seconds but doesn't get an answer. "Britt, did you hear me?" but still no answer. Alvin grabs the door knob and opens the door to see that she wasn't there before noticing her hair dryer and a lot of water on the floor. "Oh my goodness, is she really this messy when she takes a shower?" he questions himself. He then approaches their room and was about to check if she was in there but, someone spoke behind him. "Is she still not ready?" Alvin turns around to see Simon walking towards him and Theodore was following. "I'm not sure but, she wasn't in the bathroom so maybe she's in our room ready to go" said Alvin before opening the door. "Hey Britt, Dave told me to tell you, WHOA" "SIMON GET THEODORE OUT OF HERE" yelled Alvin which confuses Simon. "Why what's the pr-" "THEODORE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU, LETS GO" Simon grabs Theodore by his hand and takes him downstairs.

There in the room standing in front of Alvin was Brittany nude and she appeared to be looking for something in the closet. Her back was facing him but, when Beittany heard Alvin yelling, she turns around. "Alvin what's the problem?" she questions as she was confused. Alvin gets a glimpse of her private parts before covering his eyes. "Britt, why are you in your birthday suit? Put some clothes on" said Alvin as he kept his eyes covered. Brittany walks over to him asked "I forgot my towel in here, why do you ask?" Alvin approaches her bed and grabs her blanket before handing it to her. "Because you can't be in here showing your lady parts, Theodore could've seen you" Brittany accepts the blanket but doesn't use it to cover herself. "Okay I'm sorry, but he's gone now isn't he? So what's the problem?" she questions as she started to feel a little hurt.

"Britt, it just that you should've at least locked the door, besides wouldn't it make you feel uncomfortable if a guy saw you in your birthday suit?" questioned Alvin. Brittany was now thinking that he was crazy and says "well, yeah but, if that guy was my boyfriend then no. You see, Olivia told me that when I get older, I might have a boyfriend who is the only one that I can allow to see me like this so, since you're my boyfriend then I don't feel uncomfortable. Besides I trust you and we both know that we're not ready to have a baby yet" Alvin sighs and says "oh okay, but next time please lock the door because, I don't want Theodore, Simon nor Dave to see you like this" Brittany wasn't feeling hurt anymore and smiles. "Yeah I promise that I will lock the door next. By the way you can look if you want to Alvin" she said as she removed Alvin's hand from his face.

He opens his eyes and looks at her up and down but doesn't say anything. Brittany gives him a seductive look, making him take a step back. "How hot do I look Alvin?" she questions in a sensual tone. Alvin swallows the lump in his throat before asking "uh you look super hot that-" "Alvin close you eyes" she tells him and he closes his eyes.

A minute later, she tells him "okay you can look now" and he opens his eyes to see her dressed and ready to leave. Brittany bursts in to laughter and says "the look on your face was priceless, what did you think I was going to do?" Alvin was embarrassed by this and says "Wait I think I hear Simon calling me" he lied. "WHAT IS IT Si?" he questioned before telling Brittany "Simon is calling, I'm going to see what he wants" Alvin lied again and quickly gets out off the room. Brittany giggles at his reaction and says "pervert" before she heads out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Brittany got to the car, she noticed that Dave wasn't alone. Miss Miller was in there as well because Dave envied her to come along because Miss Miller knows a great beauty salon that he can take Brittany to.

Hours later, it was night time and they just arrived home before dropping off Miss Miller at her place. Alvin was in the living room taking advantage of watching tv as his brothers were asleep. Suddenly he hears the door being opened so, he turns off the tv because even though Alvin was old enough to stay up late, Dave still didn't like him watching horror movies which is what Alvin was doing. "So where do y'all-" Alvin stopped talking when his jaw drops because there in front of him was Brittany looking more beautiful than ever. Her hair looked different which wasn't down and messy anymore. Instead her hair was brushed and it was in a ponytail mode. Also, she was wearing makeup.

Alvin didn't know what to say as he watched the golden beauty shining before his eyes. Dave was amused by Alvin's reaction to Brittany's new look so, without Alvin knowing Dave took at photo with his phone. "Hi Alvin, how do I look?" questions Brittany as her cheeks began to get pink because of Alvin staring. "Britt, you look... you look, beyond gorgeous" he said which puts a smile on her. Brittany approaches him and kisses his cheek before turning to Dave. "Dave, did you know that Alvin and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Dave shook his head I amazement for saying "wow congrats you to, but don't take things to far Alvin, because I know you very well" said Dave as he gave his son a stern look.

Alvin puts his hands in the air and says "Dave, that was in the past okay gosh" Brittany wanted to know what Dave was trying to say so she questions him "what do you mean Dave?" and Alvin tells "oh it's nothing Britt, just forget what he said" but, the girl still wanted to know. "Oh I mean that in the past, Alvin used to bring girl who was his girlfriend at the time, he used to bring her here for a sleepover and I caught them many times doing more funny stuff than just kissing IN THE LIVING ROOM" said Dace loudly which embarrassed Alvin. "Oh really" said Brittany as she felt Jealous and hurt but, at the same time it amused her because she imagined how much trouble Alvin got when Dave caught him many times. "There, you said it yourself Dave, IN THE PAST but I won't do that with Brittany. We will wait a long time for that to happen" said Alvin before grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Let's go to bed Britt, before I wake up my brothers by yelling at Dave" said Alvin as he took her upstairs. When they got t the door, Brittany stops him and asked him "Alvin, could you tell me why are you not with your ex girlfriend anymore?" Alvin flinched at that questions because it only brought sad memories. "Um I broke up with her because, she cheated on me with an ex best friend of mine. We were together for two years and I loved her so much but, when I caught her cheating on me, I broke up with her. That was the last time I saw her which was a year ago and her name was Charlene" said Alvin as he tried not to remember her face. Brittany smiled considerately and says "well that was a stupid decision she made, she had no idea what kind of boyfriend she lost, she didn't deserve you" Alvin wraps is arms around Brittany's waist and says "but now I've moved on, and now I have the best girlfriend in the world" Brittany giggles before she was lifted by Alvin.

Alvin carried her bridal style to their room and placed her on her bed before sitting in the side. "My prince, could you sleep in my bed with me?" she asked before she started to play with his hair. "I would love to bubble gum but, Dave might get mad if he catches me" replied Alvin as he stroked her pony tail. "Awww, well okay goodnight my prince, sweet dreams" she said before putting the covers below her waist. Alvin kisses her forehead and heads to his bed.

The next day, is the day that Brittany will meet her sisters and she was very nervous. Everyone including Dave, were in the living room waiting for Simon to make a phone call. "Alright you ready Brittany?" questions Simon and she nods as she held hands with Alvin. Simon looks at his contacts and finds Jeanette's number. He presses the call button before pressing the speaker so the others could hear. However she doesn't answer so, he calls her again. Still answer so Simon tells the others "hmm let me see if she will answer the house phone" he begins to type her house phone number which he remembers before waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello, Robins residence" "hey Jeanette how are you?" "Simon hi, I'm good and you?" Brittany smiled joyfully when's hears one of here sisters voice for the first time. "I'm good as well" "how's your sister Eleanor?" "She's good as well" "oh okay, anyway could you and Eleanor come over today?" "sure, at what time you want us to be there?" Simon looks at the time in his phone before telling her "well around 12 to 7 would be fine" "oh alright, I'll ask Eleanor if she wants to come, which she probably will want to come because she loves hanging out with Theodore. Anyway I have to go, I'll see you later Simon" "okay bye Jean" he hangs up before getting a complaint from Alvin. "Si, why didn't you tell her to come right now?" Simon puts his phone in his pocket and says "because she's always busy on Saturday mornings doing laundry and cleaning the house while the step parents are working" Alvin tells him "oh okay" before looking at a nervous Brittany.

"Um are you alright?" he questions but she doesn't answer him. Instead she makes her way upstairs leaving everyone worried.

"Britt, what's wrong?" "Alvin she needs some time alone so, give her some time okay" said Simon as he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

 **An hour later...**

"Ding dong" "I'll get it" said Simon before opening the door. There stood two girls, one taller than the other. "Jean, Eleanor you're here" said Simon before giving them a friendly hug. "Hey Simon did we took long?" asked Jeanette as she and her sister stepped in to the house. "Not at a-" "ELLIE" shouted Theodore who came running to her. "Theo, how are you?" asked Eleanor as she gave him a big hug. "I'm fine and what about you?" he asked. "Same, and is Dave here?" "I'm in here Eleanor" shouted Dave from the kitchen. The two girls heard him before noticing Alvin sitting on the couch looking worried. "Hey Alvin, I know you

we never talk but, it's nice to see you" said Jeanette as she and Eleanor approached him. "It's nice to you to as well" he replied before shaking hands with them.

Simon notices that someone who needed to be with them hasn't came from upstairs yet so, he whispers to Alvin. "Go tell Brittany that her sisters are here" Alvin nods and heads upstairs. When he gets there, he opens the door to their room to see Brittany sitting in bed listening to music with an MP3 player that Dave bought her. She notices Alvin approaching her so, she takes one headphones off and he tells her "Britt, you're sisters are here" the girl panics and says "what, oh no I can't do this Alvin, I can't let them see me" Alvin grabs her hand and pulls her with him. "Oh yes you can and you will, I will not let you throw away this chance that you can meet your sisters Britt" he tells her sternly. "But Alvin-" "No buts Britt, now let's go" he said as he continued to pull her.

Meanwhile downstairs, Simon was now going to tell the girls the reason why he envied them to come. "So girls, I called and asked you two, to come here is not because we wanted to spend time with y'all" said Simon which perplexes both girls. "Oh well why did you want us to be here then?" questioned Jeanette as she as sitting next to him. "Well because, I want both go you two meet someone" replied Simon before the two girls look around not seeing anyone new. "Well who is-" "Alvin let me go" Jeanette was interrupted by a voice she's never heard before. The two girl's follow the voice which was coming from the stairs.

There they see Alvin pulling a girl that they had never see before, by her hand. "Come on Britt, look they're right there" said Alvin as he approached the girls with Brittany. He stands behind her just in case she plans to walk back to their room. Brittany looks down at the floor to avoid making contact with the two girls. Dave enters the living room me notices that there was silence.

"Britt, say hi to them" said Alvin more stern than before. Brittany slowly lifts her head before making eye contact with Jeanette and then Eleanor. "Hi" "um I'm Br, Britt, Brittany Seville" she said with a shaky voice. The two girls look at each other before replying "I'm Jeanette Robins and this is my sister Eleanor Robins, it's great to meet you" Jeannette offers her a handshake which Brittany accepts as her hand was shaking which Jeanette noticed. Next she shakes hands with Eleanor who also noticed her shaking. "Um are you alright?" asked Jeanette. "Huh, ye, yeah I'm fine" replied Brittany.

"Oh okay, sooo... since when do you live with the boys? because, we always come here as visitors, but we've never seen you before" said Jeanette. Brittany doesn't answer and looks back at the floor once again. "Britt, she asked you a question" said Alvin but Brittany doesn't say anything. Simon could tell that Brittany wasn't going to answer so, he tells the two girls "um she's not feeling well, but I'll tell you both about her so you two might want to sit down because it's a long story" Jeanette and Eleanor nod before sitting on the couch as Simon stood in front of them. "Alvin bring Brittany over here" said Simon. His older brother grabs the girls hand and puts here next to him.

Simon begins to tell the girls about Brittany's past and what she went through a month ago with Alvin. Jeanette and Eleanor were so shocked that they needed Simon to stop every ten seconds so their minds could absorb the information he was telling them. He told them about Olivia, the sex traffickers, how she met Alvin and what the two went through together. When Simon finishes telling most of the story, Jeanette stands up and hugs the Brittany as she told her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to hear what you went through and I can't even imagine the kind of pain you felt for losing that Olivia woman" Eleanor hugs Brittany as well and says "I'm so happy that you have a home and a loving boyfriend who was there for you" Brittany wasn't feeling nervous anymore and tells them "thanks girls and I'm so happy meet y'all" however the two girls didn't know a small part of the story because Simon was waiting for the right moment.

Jeanette and Eleanor release Brittany before sitting back down on the couch. "I hope that you'll find your two sisters soon because they need to know they have an older sister" said Eleanor. Now was Simon's chance so he questions "um Britt, do you want me to tell them, or would you like to do it?" Brittany looks at him and says "I'll do it" which confuses the two girls.

"Tell us what?" asked Eleanor as she looked from Simon to Brittany. "Um girls my two sisters that I told y'all about, I already found them and they are here right now" said Brittany but, her sisters didn't get the hit until "wait you mean that-" both the girls jaws drop as they realized which girls Brittany was talking about.

Eleanor stands up and gets a closer look at Brittany's face. Eleanor turns to Jeanette before saying "Jean, she has the little dot on her forehead which is a birth mark, that I have to" Jeanette gasps before she stands up and gets a closer look at Brittany's forehead. "Then, could this mean that?" Jeanette stopped talking when she sees Brittany taking something out of her pocket. Brittany hands a familiar photo to Jeanette.

"Oh my gosh, Jean it's us" said Eleanor before looking at her older sister. "How did you get this?" she questions and Brittany tells her "Olivia gave it to me two days before her life was taken. She told me that if anything bad happened to her, that I should look for y'all but, I had no idea where to begin looking. All I knew was that you two were given to a family" Eleanor and Jeanette look at each other.

"So that explains why we don't look nothing like our family. My whole life I was thinking that Ellie and I were adopted and I was right and it angers me that our step parents haven't told us" said Jeanette before hugging Eleanor. "Girls, your step parents are probably waiting for the right moment to y'all" said Brittany before hugging her sisters. Everyone started go cheer for them feeling proud that the two younger sisters know the truth.

An hour later, Jeanette as Eleanor were getting ready to go home. "Well, I'm glad that we meet you Brittany and I'm glad that you're in a safe place, loved and protected" said Jeanette before hugging her. "Take care of our sister Alvin, because when school starts in two weeks, I'm pretty sure that there will be other guys trying to steal her from you" said Eleanor in a way to upset Alvin. "Ha, the great Alvin Seville won't let anyone take his bubble gum from him" said Alvin before he kissed the back of Brittany's neck. Brittany giggles and says "and I won't let any girl try to take my Prince from me because if they do, they will be in a world of hurt" everyone chuckles at the couple.

"Well, bye Britt see you soon" said Jeanette and Eleanor in unison before walking out the door.

 **Two weeks later...**

Winter break was over so it was back to school for the chipmunks. The boys and Brittany got their new schedules from their grade level counselor. Brittany was put in the same grade level as the boys which was 10th grade because, she was to old to be in other grade levels below that. Brittany knew that she would struggle a lot with school but, Simon and Jeanette agreed to tutor her everyday after school at home since she didn't know how to read nor write.

Brittany and her sisters now live with Miss Miller because she was a woman who needed help around the house and she lived alone. At first Alvin didn't want Brittany to go but, she promised him to visit him everyday. Jeanette's and Eleanor's step parents were sad that their girls left but, they knew that it was for the girls happiness so, they let them go. The two girls told their step parents that they would visit them every weekend.

The bell rang for first period and everyone except Alvin and Brittany, went to class. He took her to the Janitors closet to make out with her. "Alvin, we could get in serious trouble for doing this right here and right now instead of being in class" said Brittany but, Alvin didn't respond, Instead he kisses her.

A minute later, their kissing was interrupted by the door opening. "Well, hello Alvin, how have you been? I see that you're in the same closet we used to go in to make out. Oh but what's this, you're not alone" said voice which made Alvin freeze. Brittany looks at the door and sees that if was opened and their standing next to it, was a girl.

"Um Alvin do you know her?" asked Brittany. Alvin had his back facing the door and says "it's, it's char,

"Charlene"

 **The end**


End file.
